I Don't Even Know Her Name!
by Artemis225
Summary: George has known this girl since the beginning, and feels something deep withing him for her. But things are made more difficult when he realizes he doesn't even know her name. Can he follow the clues? And will their blossoming love handle the strain of the Tri-Wizarding Tournament? Spin off to Heir to Apophis.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is George's story of how he fell in love, hence the title. It's set in the twins sixth year, we'll just pretend that in When Fred Met Lilia they are in their seventh ok? This is a spin-off of When Fred Met Lilia, so they will merge into the sequel. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review, because reviews=love!**

They had never met in person, and probably wouldn't even know each other's name if it weren't for the fact that he was one half of the famous Weasley twins. So she knew his name, but he didn't know hers. They would steal glances at in class, and purposely bump into each other in the hall and graze hands, feeling the electric shock that they always did whenever they touched.

They had been going to Hogwarts together for the past six years, and he regrets not paying attention to her name being called during sorting, because now he doesn't know her name. She, on the other hand knew, from the moment that he was sorted into Gryffindor that he would be trouble. She could also tell the twins apart from the minute she laid eyes on them. She couldn't fight the smile that wanted to break free whenever she saw him, and his twin couldn't evoke the same feelings that he did.

She didn't speak much, and didn't find much of a reason to. She liked to keep mostly to the back of the class, and only murmuring to another Slytherin next to her. What annoyed him the most was the fact that teachers never called on her. His twin could see how much the girl haunted him with her violet eyes and caramel complexion. He knew it didn't matter that she was in Slytherin, as long as she was who he loved.

Loved? Before George knew it he had become infatuated with a Slytherin girl that he didn't even know. Infatuation with girls was not part of the agenda; he had his future to worry about. He was going to open up a joke shop. He and his twin already had their inventions and products, and if they hadn't lost all of their savings to Ludo Bagman at the World Cup they would already be putting the down payment on a place.

She had looked gorgeous at the World Cup, her raven hair flying in the wind as she and her father made it to their box. They were close to the Weasley clan's seats so George couldn't resist following her as he told his twin that he was going to the restroom. Fred knew where his twin was going and tried to hide his smile as he nodded his head to him. George snuck away amongst the crowded stands, trying to keep up with her.

She knew he was following her, and so did her father. At 6'5 and skin as dark as night, he was a very intimidating man, that scared everyone until they realized how kind he was. He smiled at his daughter as he nudged her gently and gestured to the Weasley with his head. She immediately knew what he was trying to say and couldn't help but shake her head at him as he walked faster. At that exact moment she felt a hand grasp hers and she was dragged to a secluded corner away from the bustle of the crowd. He pressed her up against the wall as he set his hands on either side of her head. She could feel his breath close to her face and couldn't fight the shiver that went through her body. George grinned at her reaction and pressed his body closer to hers as he whispered to her.

"Hello," he said simply and grinned at her. She couldn't fight the smile that had broken though.

"Can I help you? Or is this how you speak to all females," she asked and smirked. George chuckled at her response.

"No, just you, I assure you. I just wanted to ask one favor from you," he told her, whispering close to her ear and feeling her shiver again.

"And what would that be," she asked him, the smile in her voice.

"Your name. And maybe a date."

"Hmmm, I can give you one, but not the other," she told him as a sly smile appeared on her lips. She relaxed against the wall as his smile fell and continued, "I can give you the date, but not my name." She watched as he began to grin again at the challenge in her voice.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," he told her wanting to kiss her so bad but controlled himself, "I like challenges."

"Then you'll like this one. You have three dates to guess my name. You aren't allowed to ask anyone else my name, but you can get help. You have to figure it out on your own though, and I will know if you didn't. I have eyes all around the school," she told him happily, "Each date you get a new clue and if you figure it out by the third date I'll give you a present. Ready for the first clue," she asked him as he leaned his face in closer as if to kiss her. She smiled as she placed her lips right up against his ear and whispered, "Queen." With that she ducked under his arm and sauntered away and waved good bye to him with-out looking behind her.

George walked back to the group, a huge smile on his face and Fred smirked at him, "You look like you had a wonderful time in the restroom, makes me wonder what you were doing in there," he joked as he wiggled his eyebrows at his twin. George gave him a light punch on the arm, but the grin never left his face.

"I think I just found the girl of my dreams. There is just one problem," George said, his eyebrows pulling together in deep thought and Fred looked at him questioningly.

"What's that Georgie?"

"I don't know her name," he told his twin then began to enjoy the Quidditch match, her eyes always in the back of his mind.

~0~0~0~

George sighed as he waited for the first years to be sorted. His brothers and father had been dropping hints that something big was going to be happening at Hogwarts this year. He was itching to know what it was but immediately forgot what he was thinking when he caught sight of her. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair as she laughed with her friends. That was when Dumbledore called for attention.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. First off, to the first years and to other years that need reminding," Dumbledore sent the twins a pointed look and they just shrugged, "the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Now, this year is very important as we are hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Dumbledore said boastfully and the whole hall erupted excitement as Dumbledore continued, "But, for protection purposes, no one under the age of 17 is allowed to enter. We are going to be hosting the Tournament which means that Durmstrang and Beaux Batons will be joining us tomorrow. Please give the students your upmost respect and hospitality. Now, let's eat," he bellowed again and piles of food appeared on the tables and everyone immediately began to stuff their faces.

"Are you two going to try to enter? It would mean eternal glory and over 2,000 galleons," Ron asked eagerly as Harry looked uncomfortable at the mention of eternal glory.

"Of course ickle Ronniekins! Who would we be if we didn't enter," Fred said, looking scandalized at Ron suggesting anything otherwise.

"You do realize that Dumbledore will have set up something that no one under the age of 17 can enter right," Hermione told the twins and George and Fred laughed at her comment.

"Oh Granger," Fred began and George picked up immediately after words.

"Don't you know us at all," George asked.

"We do love-"

"A challenge-"

"After all," Fred finished and they both grinned at the book worm as she shook her head at their antics. _This will certainly be an interesting year, _George thought to himself as he began to eat.

**A/N: What do you think? Review, I want feed back!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassi! Wait up," Cassiopeia's best friend Rose called out to her as she walked to the library. They had been best friends since they had met on their first train to Hogwarts, and Cassiopeia had been worried that they wouldn't stay friends after Rose had been sorted into Gryffindor, but her fears quickly went away when they began to hang out in the library a few days a few days later.

"Hey Rose, what's up," she asked the Gryffindor that was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Cassiopeia had told her the challenge she had set up for one George Weasley, and she had been ecstatic ever since.

"So? How did it go? Have you talked to him yet," Rose rushed out excitedly, and if she hadn't been used it, Cassiopeia wouldn't have any clue what Rose was saying. Cassiopeia chuckled but continued to walk to the library. When she noticed that Rose was beginning to look frustrated at her for not answering, Cassiopeia spoke.

"Nothing has happened. We haven't talked yet," Cassiopeia said, a small smile on her face.

"Do you think he'll cave? Or cheat for that matter," Rose asked, her speaking having slowed down, and her face now looking more curious then excited.

"Well, he did say he liked a challenge. And the way we act with each other in class and the halls has me feeling that he won't cave. I think he likes the chase. And he won't cheat either; you Gryffindors are too good for that," Cassiopeia winked at Rose, which earned her a small shove.

"You're seventeen now, are you going to enter in the Tournament," Rose asked after a few seconds of silence, changing the subject. Cassiopeia could hear the slight worry in Rose's voice, which squashed all thoughts of planning on entering. She decided to play it off as if she wasn't going to enter at all.

"As much as I love to have money and glory," Cassiopeia said sarcastically, "I don't think so. Not only am I nowhere near brave enough or strong enough for it, my parents would bloody kill me before I even put my quill to the paper. I heard him say he was going to though," Cassiopeia's face fell slightly and Rose could tell that she was worried.

"I like him a lot Rose. I don't know what I would do if he got hurt," Cassiopeia's broke a little as she tried to fight back tears and images of George lying on the ground dead.

"He doesn't even know your name Cassi. Can you really hope for a relationship, a good relationship, with him?"

"I'm not really worried about that. I care about him and he cares about me-."

"How are you so sure that he cares about you," Rose asked, cutting Cassiopeia off. Cassiopeia glared at her before answering her question.

"His eyes. They can say so much about what he's feeling. That's how I know. I need to go study, I'll see you later," Cassi ended the conversation there and walked towards the library, doubt beginning to set into the back of her mind.

~0~0~0~

George instinctively placed himself so that he would be sitting across from her at dinner. He loved the view that he saw. He could see her smiling face and bright violet eyes as she joked with her friends. He had to fight a sigh at the sight of her when Dumbledore called for attention at the feast.

"I would like to welcome Durmstrang of Bulgaria," Duumbledore's voice rang out in the hall when all of a sudden the ground began to shake. Everyone looked at the floor to see what was happening when the students of Durmstrang came through the large wooden doors of the Great Hall. Most of them were broad-shouldered and hairy and George had to hold in his laughter at the sight of them as they slammed large staffs and stomped down the center of the hall. When Viktor Krum stepped through last with their headmaster the entire hall fell into awe and whispers and George laughed really hard when he saw the look on Ron's face at the sight of his hero. George elbowed Fred to show him Ron's face which caused Fred to snicker. Fred then looked at his wand and George nodded, knowing exactly what Fred was thinking. Fred lifted his wand at Ron's face and whispered a spelled that would conjure handkerchiefs. Ron spluttered as his he was attacked by the handkerchiefs and glared at the twins.

"Sorry Ronniekins, you had a bit of slobber at the sight of Krum," Fred said and the group that had seen what had happened busted out laughing. Ron turned a nice shade of red out of anger and embarrassment but just turned around to face the front of the hall again. Dumbledore announced Beaux Batons School of Magic and everyone turned to the doors again as the female students came out. More like danced out. All of the boy's eyes went to the girls' bottoms as they danced down the center. All of them, except George. He immediately locked eyes with her as everyone else watched Beaux Batons performance. Time seemed to have slowed down as they silently conversed with each other. Soon the feast was over and George ran to go talk to her.

"So when are we going on our date," he asked her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She cocked an eyebrow at his actions, but didn't remove it.

"How about the first Hogsmeade weekend? It has to be at night and in the Astrology tower," she told him, the next clue on the tip of her tongue. She smiled as he leaned his head in close to her ear. She could feel his warm breath hit her neck as he spoke.

"Do I get my clue now or later," he whispered to her.

"Made of stars," she told him then pulled out of his arm and walked away, waving good bye without looking back at him.

~0~0~0~

"I got my next clue Gred," George said excitedly as he ran into their dorm and began to take off his uniform to get ready for bed. Fred and Lee were in the middle of getting their pajamas on as well when George had crashed through the door. Fred sat down on his bed, a huge grin on his face from his brother's excitement.

"Really? What is it," Lee asked as he got comfortable on his bed as well.

"Mad of stars," George said wistfully, and Fred and Lee laughed at the far-away look on his face.

"Hmm, so she's a queen made of stars. Sounds hot," Fred joked as he wiggled his eyebrows and George pushed him as he moved to sit down on his bed.

"She is gorgeous. And she seems really thoughtful and kind. I'm surprised that she's in Slytherin," George felt happy and light-hearted at the thought of her, so he didn't notice Fred's face turn serious.

"Watch your back twin. If she's in Slytherin, she's in there for a reason. And you and I both know what they are capable of," Fred said, his voice grave with worry for his other half.

"She's different though. I can feel it, literally. Whenever we touch or when I look into her eyes I get a shock through my system. I may not know her name, but I know what I feel," George replied stubbornly as he got under his covers mumbling good night to his dorm mates. Fred looked at Lee who just shrugged and followed suit. Fred was the last one and sighed out of worry. He knew something was going to happen this year, and he had a feeling it was tied to that girl. George wasn't really bothered about anything that night as his dreams were filled with violet eyes.

**A/N: I know, a short chapter. But please review, I love hearing from you guys! They make super-duper happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I was at home again today, so I decided to type it up. This is a spin-off story to When Fred Met Lilia, so if you guys want to check that out as well if you haven't already. You don't have to too understand the story, but you will have to for my planned finale story! So, please go read it. That was the longest author's note I have ever written! Oh, don't forget to review!**

It was the Friday before the first Hogsmeade weekend and the last day to enter you name into the Goblet of Fire. Cassi was standing in a secluded corner, working on some homework while watching the people that was in the Great Hall when the twins came in, huge grins on their faces, small pieces of parchment in their hands, ready to enter their name into the Goblet. She watched as a few of the male Gryffindors gave them high fives, and couldn't fight the smirk when the Granger girl told them it wouldn't work.

"And why is that Granger," Fred asked, excitement and amusement on his face as he waited for her answer.

"You see that line there," Granger pointed out a smoky grey line that had encircled the Goblet, "It's an age line that Dumbledore casted himself. He's not going to be tricked by a simple age potion."

"That's why it's so brilliant Granger," George began.

"Because it's so simple-," Fred continued.

"He wouldn't expect it," George finished as he winked at Granger. Cassi watched all of this and the tiny niggling of doubt grew. She couldn't help but feel jealous at Granger. She was gorgeous; it's just that people haven't noticed yet. She's smart. And to top it all off, she was a Gryffindor. So why did Cassi think that George would go for a shy Slytherin like her? All of these thoughts were swirling in her head as she watched the twins link arms and drink their aging potion. Everyone went silent as they jumped into the inside the age line. Nothing happened. They high fived each other and the hall broke out into cheers, but right as they were about to place their names into the Goblet an invisible force shot them out of the ring and they landed on the floor. Old. They were sporting Dumbledore length grey beards and shaggy, wiry, grey hairs, making them look almost 80. That's when they began to fight. Cassi couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the twins fighting, looking like old men.

Everyone was laughing at their antics when suddenly it went quiet in the Hall as Viktor Krum stalked into the room and Cassi decided that, that was the best moment to leave. Her doubts and worries and fears began to creep into her mind again as she walked down the quiet halls of Hogwarts. One fear was settled though, George won't be in the Tournament, ensuring his safety. But the way he winked at that Granger girl. That's when she thought about how almost all of the guys were hot for Granger currently, and the girl didn't even realize the longing looks she gets, especially the ones from Draco. Cassi smiled at the thought of Granger and Draco. He didn't know that she knew that he liked her. He tries to play it off as hate and ignorance, but Cassi saw the look in his eyes whenever he would say something cruel to her. The pain and sadness that always swirled in his sharp, grey eyes. These thoughts continued, making Cassi oblivious to almost everything around her.

George noticed her leave and followed her out of the Hall, completely forgetting about Fred when he saw that sad look in her eyes. As he followed her, George could feel the beard receding and his hair returning to its normal length and texture. He moved closer behind her and heard her mumbling about the wink to Granger. His grin that he had plastered on his face softened a little when he realized that she was jealous and sad. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her into a secluded corner, a fake grin on his face.

"We really must stop meeting like this," George joked and the smile became real when he heard her laugh.

"Really? I was actually enjoying it, but if you insist," she made as if she was going to move, but was pressed in to the wall under his body. She smirked and quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything and didn't try to move away. The smirk fell away when she noticed the sad smile on his face and felt the gentle way he moved his calloused fingers down her cheek. She sighed and rested her forehead on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They were silent for a few seconds when George placed his hand on her chin, pushing it up to make her look into his eyes.

"I may not know your name, but I know what I feel. So you don't have to worry about Granger or any other girl," he told her and Cassi nodded, seeing the truth in his eyes. She watched as his eyes went from a bright blue to a darker shade and he leaned his head down to hers until their lips were barely touching.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered to her, waiting for her response. Cassi felt a shiver down her spine as his hot breath hit her lips.

"If you must," she replied, trying to sound condescending, but sounded breathy instead.

"Oh, I must," he said as he crushed his lips to hers. She sighed at the contact that she had been waiting for, for years now. To feel this, his hands on her hips holding her close while her hands were in his soft hair, massaging his scalp. She shuddered as he moaned, the sound reverberating throughout both of their bodies. They seemed to have stayed connected for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes. When they finally broke apart for air, George had that huge grin on his face, hair sticking up from where her fingers had been. She could feel her lips were swollen and tried to fight touching them in that cliché way so she moved her attention to her skirt and robes that had become slightly askew.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that so soon," she said as she brushed imaginary lint off of her robes, trying to break up the silence.

"I was. You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that," he said, his voice husky as he leaned into her again, "To have my hands on your hips," he placed his hands on her hips, "To have your body pressed up against mine," he pulled her closer and Cassi's breathing intensified as he continued to speak, "To have my lips on yours," he laid his lips gently on hers this time, taking his time to feel her lips against his.

"We've got to get to class," she said between kisses, suddenly realizing what time it was, but didn't make a real effort to move.

"We don't _have_ to go to class. We can stay right here," he told her and kissed her again, this time moving across her face and neck. Cassi's mind began to blank out as he moved his lips back to hers but then she heard lots of feet hitting the floors of the hallways and her thoughts came back to her. She pushed him off and smirked at the exaggerated pout on his face.

"As much fun as I am having snogging you," she began and his pout became a grin again, "We do have to go to class. I'm sure you would love for your house to lose more points from Snape because you were late, _again_." Her smirk grew as he gave another pout at the thought of losing more house points to Snape. She could see the conflict of staying or going in his eyes, and knew when his decision had been made.

"_Fine_," Cassi's smirk became a smile and he wrapped her in his arms again as he looked down to see her face, "But only because you say so, my queen."

"Your queen," her face and voice softened at the sound of the words, "Have you figured out the second clue yet?" She watched as he smirked this time.

"You'll find out tonight in the astronomy tower," he told her then walked away as she usually does, waving good bye without looking back. Cassi's mouth had dropped open from shock at the sight of him copying her.

"You can't copy me! That's my thing," she called to him, her voice ringing throughout the hall way, only a few of the students looking to see what had happened. George smirked as he continued to walk away, thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Cassi grabbed her book bag as she watched him walk away, shaking her head at his antics the entire way to her class.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Like it? Next chapter is the date and the champions are revealed for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but I'm sure most of us know how that ended up.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the Hogsmeade weekend and everyone, including the Durmstrang students and Beaux Batons students were squished into the Great Hall for the revealing of the Tri-wizard Champions. Dumbledore and the other headmasters, including Barty Crouch Sr., were standing around the Goblet of Fire and the Hall fell into a deafening silence. Cassiopeia didn't know what to make of all of the things that were happening right now. She soon found George looking at her and she smirked at him as he blushed. She fought the giggles that were trying to escape as he made funny faces at her. Soon their attention was called back to the Goblet as it roared to life and the first name came out of the fire.

"Viktor Krum of Durmstrang," Dumbledore called and the Hall erupted into applause as the famous Quidditch player followed his Headmaster to a back room. Next Dumbledore called, "Fleur Delacour of Beaux Batons," all of the Beaux Batons' girls applauded and all of the men, except for George, as she followed her Headmistress to the back room. Then Dumbledore called, "Cedric Diggory," and all of the Hogwarts students applauded as the young man walked up to follow everyone else to the same back room. Everyone began to get up as Dumbledore said his goodbyes to the students as the Goblet came to life again. Cassiopeia froze as she watched the small slip of paper fall to Dumbledore's long and slender hand. She already knew the name that would be called.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said gently and no one moved. Cassiopeia directed her gaze to Harry and saw Hermione trying to get him to move to Dumbledore. He called Harry's name again, this time a bit more forceful and Harry finally moved, stumbling out of the cluttered area. He tried to avoid everyone's gaze as he walked up to the Hogwarts headmaster and as they walked away to the back room the whispers began. But Cassi ignored all of those as her eyes fell on the remaining two of the trio and saw the jealous and angry look on Ron's face. She shook her head and began to walk away as she heard the whispers about the famous Harry Potter did it again. Some of the things she heard were nice, and then some of the things she heard was not so nice. Most of them coming from one Draco Malfoy.

"Can you believe that git? All he wants is glory and money! That's all he's wanted since he first stepped onto to Hogwarts grounds! If anyone should be a Champion, it should be me," Draco said and all of his minions agreed and laughed at his jokes about Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Soon Cassi couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey Draco," she called as sweetly as possible from behind him. She smiled as he turned around and met her gaze, "Can I talk to you really quick?" He nodded and walked over to her and smiled back at her.

"Hey Cassi," he said cheerfully, "What's going on with you?"

"I heard about what you said about Harry Potter and his friends Draco," she said, her sweet tone leaving. She saw guilt then anger entering his eyes.

"Oh yeah," he asked, "What about it," hate clear in his voice.

"Only that you be careful Draco," she said to him, sadness enveloping her for this boy, "You are heading don a very dangerous road that no one would be able to bring you back from. Just try not to let you hate and jealousy overcome you." She watched him begin to fume as her words began to sink in.

"Jealousy," he hissed out and Cassi stopped them so that everyone else could continue on, "Jealousy?"

"Yes, jealousy. You're jealous of the fame Potter has. You're jealous of all the love Weasley gets from his family and friends. And you're jealous of Granger and how smart she is. You can fool a lot of people Draco, but you can't fool me, I can see right through you. So stop being a little boy and grow up. You're nearly fifteen years old, so start acting like it. Your father isn't going to protect you forever," she hissed back and left him their shocked. She then turned on her heel and stormed off to the Slytherin common room to begin to get ready for her date with George in the Astronomy Tower.

~0~0~0~

George was slightly nervous as he prepared the Astronomy Tower for their date. He was still in shock from what had transpired earlier. He knew that Hermione was already worrying herself sick for Harry, and he also knew that Ron was making himself sick with jealousy over Harry. He knew what his brother was thinking, and he knew that Ron was thinking very dark thoughts, and George hoped that Ron's jealousy wouldn't break up the trio. All thoughts left him as she walked in, a smile on her face.

He felt his breath leave him at the sight her in the candlelight. Her hair pulled back nicely to show her features as it fell down her back. She had minimal make up, and it all enhanced her beautiful face, especially the light green and silver eye shadow that enhanced her violet eyes. She had a green pull over on that hugged her every curve and had a swoop neck that showed the tiniest bit of cleavage when she stood at a certain angle. She also had on some light grey jeans that showed her great legs and her black heels that made them ten miles long. Her light pink lipstick drew George's to her full lips that had a nice wide smile on them.

"If you are quite finished staring at me," she joked and laughed when he finally let out the breath he had been holding and shook his head as if to get rid of the cobwebs that had begun settle.

"Oh, yea, sorry," he said sheepishly as he led her to the extra cushiony blanket had a basket full of food. Her eyebrows lifted in questioning, "Courtesy of our lovely elves," George explained and she nodded as she sat down, a perfect view for the stars. She sighed as he sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed again. George knew that something was wrong.

"What are you thinking about love," he asked as he looked down at her. She gave a small smile at his endearment before answering.

"I'm worried about Potter. He is too young to go into that tournament, I don't care who he is," she said to him and he began to run his hand down her head, soothing her instantly.

"I'm worried about him too, especially because I know that Ron is extremely jealous and Harry will be ostracized from the entire school. It's not going to be easy this year. Poor guy can't seem to catch a break," George whispered the last part as realization hit of all the things that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been through these past few years, and George knew that it was going to get harder before it got better. George moved from his position beside her and looked into her eyes.

"Enough important talk," he said to her, a mischievous grin on his face, "Now it's time for fun." Cassi giggled as he pulled her up and began to slow dance with her. He soon flicked his wand and quiet music played as they continued to dance. He felt her sigh again as she laid her head on his shoulder, her heels bringing her up a few inches. He ran small circles on her lower back as he rested his head on hers. He too sighed and they both closed their eyes and continued to move side to side to the music.

After a few minutes George lifted her chin to look into her eyes. He felt his heart begin to beat faster as he lowered his lips to hers. Their lips moved softly against each other, but soon became more passionate. He lowered them to the floor, her underneath him as he began to rub his hands up and down her body, squeezing her thighs. Her hands moved as well, landing on his back as she scraped her nails against him. He groaned and pushed her down further onto the floor as he kissed with more fevered passion. He suddenly broke away, his eyes wide as he looked her.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong," she asked, the confidence in herself dropping instantly. He stopped her questions with his finger before kissing her again.

"You did nothing wrong Cassi," he said and she looked at him with wide eyes. He had a huge grin on his face, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"But how did you guess," she asked him, really shocked at how quick he had gotten her name. She was hoping it would at least last up to the second date.

"I remember someone call your name when we were in second year, Rose I think it was," he told her. She frowned and George became suddenly worried, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"I was hoping that you would last at least until the second date," she said and George laughed.

"Why try to spend time guessing your name when we can continue to do this," he said and leaned in to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips and kissed back. He broke away again, this time a more serious, yet loving, look on his face.

"Cassiopeia, I can't explain it right now, and maybe I won't ever be able to," he began and she had another small smile on her face, "But I want you to know that I care a lot about you, and I know that we are both risking a lot by being together, but I don't care. I just want to be with you."

"I feel the very same way," she said as she pushed him back onto the floor, her on top of him as she gave him a succession of kissed all around his face and neck, "I don't care what anyone says George. Houses be damned, it's only about you and me."

"And Fred," he said, cutting her off. He was beginning to worry if she couldn't handle the fact that he was going to include his twin in everything, but his fears left him when he saw her smile get wider as she kissed him again.

"And Fred," she repeated and she kissed him again. They stayed glued to each other for almost the rest of the night.

~0~0~0~

George walked in to his dorm room rather loudly, waking up Fred and Lee, and with a smile on his face. Fred jumped up, his eyes half closed as he looked around the room for the noise. When he realized that it was just George, Fred threw a pillow at him.

"Merlin George! It's nearly 4 in the morning! Where have you been," Fred asked, wide awake now.

"With Cassi," George replied dreamily and Fred's eyebrows shot up.

"Ah, so you figured out her name! Congratulations," Fred said, truly happy for his twin, but George could hear the slight sarcasm in his tone.

"Yea, I really like her Freddy," George told him, a wistful look in his eye as he got ready for bed. Fred and Lee just looked at each other, not really sure what to do about the way George was acting. He never got like this over a girl, and although Fred knew that it wasn't head-over-heels in love, it was very close to being there. After a few more minutes of silence Fred and Lee through their pillows at George to release him from his day-dream.

"Go to sleep," they yelled at the same time to him, huge smiles on their faces. George gave them an angry look as he laid down, violet eyes controlling his dreams again.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Was the date ok? Was the name too soon? It just seemed to fit, and I like to let my writing flow. Next is the first task! I'm excited! Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Well hello gorgeous," George said from behind Cassi and Rose the next morning. Cassi had a huge smile on her face as George moved forward to grab her hand. Rose raised her eyebrows at her then started pointing to the opposite direction.

"I have to go work on something," Rose said to Cassi, who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the way Rose was acting, then Cassi realized what she was doing. Cassi nodded, a smirk on her face as Rose ran off in the opposite direction. George grinned as he walked beside her.

"The first challenge is tomorrow," Cassi said casually, and she felt a difference with him, but couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Yes, I'm excited but nervous at the same time," George admitted, and Cassi looked at him, and one name popped inside her head, _Harry Potter_.

"You are worried about Potter," she said as a statement, and George nodded.

"He's practically blood, and it scared me to no end when I heard his name called. I'm going to act like I'm totally fine with it, but on the inside I'm scared for him."

"Well," Cassi began and sighed, "If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. On another note, you aren't ashamed to be with me?" George looked at her with a hurt and shocked expression on his face.

"Ashamed," he asked, then saw a small crevice in the hall that they could hide in. He pulled her to it and pressed her against the wall, his voice low and full of anger, "Why would I be ashamed of you Cassiopeia?"

"Because I am a Slytherin," she hissed out, accentuating her point, "And you are a Gryffindor. We are the two very extremes of Hogwarts. Slytherins are out casts."

"Only because you make yourselves to be that way," George growled out and Cassi's mouth dropped open in shock and anger, "If so many of you didn't act like you were better than everyone else, it would be different." Suddenly George's anger deflated and he stared into her violet eyes, "I am not ashamed of you Cassi. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, I would still care about you because I care about who _you_ are, and not the house you are in. Only a shallow person would think so obtusely."

"Like your brother," she cocked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, "Yes, my brother would be one of those very obtuse people." He bent his head down and gave her a gentle kiss. Cassi's arms went around his neck as she returned it the same gentility. He moved away and they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Was that our first fight," George asked, slight amusement to his voice. Cassi shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. George gave her a quick kiss and pulled her out of the small alcove they had hidden in. Cassi could feel people's eyes on them as they walked to the Great Hall, hand in hand. George could feel her uneasiness at being the center of attention, but gripped her hand tighter to make sure that she didn't run away. Cassi looked at the hands and shook her head again when she realized what he was doing, but didn't try to pull away. George was grinning as they made it to the front entrance of the Great Hall, everyone stared at them. Cassi began to feel her cheeks heat up as everyone's eyes looked at them. Most with curiosity, some with hatred and disgust. Cassi saw Draco sneering and lifted her head high. Draco stood up and swaggered over to them, anger in his eyes.

"So Cassi," he began, drawing more attention to them, "You have betrayed us for a low down Weasley." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, one that angered Cassi beyond belief. Draco could see the anger in her eyes and shrunk away a little bit, but otherwise stayed where he was.

"You know how much I hate public discussions when it's supposed to be a private matter," she said to him. Draco's sneer became more prominent, and George struggled to not curse it off his face.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you were seen with a Weasley," Draco said, pulling his full height up, towering over her. Cassi looked up and felt George move forward, but she placed her hand on his chest to stop him. George hated that she wouldn't let him help her, but he stood there, glaring at Draco, feeling everyone's eyes on them even more. He felt a presence behind him and felt his tense shoulders relax a little because his brothers and friends were behind him. Draco's cronies started moving behind him, slight trepidation in their eyes.

"You act like there is something to betray Draco, when there isn't," Cassi said finally, sighing, sounding tired and older than her years.

"Because there is," Draco practically yelled, and Cassi shook her head as he continued, "It's either us or-"

"Them," she asked, cutting him off, "There is no us or them. There never was an us or them. Everybody is the same. We all bleed red Draco. So stop acting like anybody who wasn't a product of incest isn't."

"Incest," Draco voice roared at the word, and Cassi's came out in a harsh whisper, trying to make sure that not everyone heard the conversation.

"Yes, incest. There is no other word for when cousins marry cousins and have children Draco. Stop acting like a little boy and grow up. You aren't going to get your way in this, and throwing a little temper tantrum isn't going to do anything. So get over it."

"I'm going to tell my father about this," Draco growled out and Cassi moved closer. So close that their noses were almost touching. She could see the fear in his eyes, but didn't back away.

"And tell him what? That a girl that he doesn't even know decided to date a Weasley? And what is he going to do? He has no control here. He has barely any control outside of here in the Ministry. The Malfoy's are at the top no more. So do not act like you can control me or my family. Because yours has more skeleton's in the closet that the Ministry would like to hear than mine. This conversation is over," Cassi turned around and walked out of the Great Hall. George hurried after her, and Fred followed him. Cassi fought back the tears that were trying to be free as she ran down to the courtyard, and out to the lake. George caught up with her quickly and grabbed her and pulled her free. Then the dams broke free.

"I feel sorry for that little boy in there," Cassi said as George pulled her down to the grass and tried to soothe her.

"Why. He isn't worth your sympathy Cassiopeia," George said as he ran his fingers through her hair, and he almost gasped at the emotion in her violet eyes.

"All he has ever known is hate, he knows no other way to be. He deserves sympathy George," Cassi said and looked up at some shuffling in the grass, and found a clone of George. She shot up and fixed her uniform and wiped her eyes as a bright smile lit her face.

"You must be the famous Fred," she said and George scowled at his brother for interrupting. Fred shrugged as he walked over to the couple, noticing his twin's scowl.

"And you must be the famous violet eyes. It's nice to put a face the eyes," Fred said and gave her a charming smile. Cassi giggled and George's scowl deepened as he stood up as well.

"What are you doing here Fred," George asked, and Fred pouted his lips out as he stepped to his twin.

"Is that anyway to talk to your twin George," Fred began, and Cassi watched the exchange, "The man that shared the same womb with you, grew up with you, played pranks with you, helped you get gorgeous girls," Fred finished and wiggled his eyebrows at Cassi, causing her to giggle. But she stopped when she noticed the true scowl on George's face. Fred followed her eyes and stopped laughing as he stepped away from his brother, allowing Cassi to step in and grab his hand. George tried to pull his hand out of hers, but she held on tight. She kissed his knuckles, and his scowl started to melt away, but there was still hurt in his eyes. She went on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"There is no point in being jealous. I've only had eyes for one Weasley since the sorting," George's eyes widened and Cassi smirked at his reaction. George smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Fred smiled as well, happy that the coupled was able to make up so quickly.

"We are hanging out together during the challenge," Fred asked, more of Cassi than his brother. Cassi could sense the challenge and she smiled brightly at him.

"Of course. I would love it if we could get to know each other Fred. And Ron and Ginny," she said sincerely, and Fred smiled back at her and nodded. She checked her watch and her eyes bugged out at the time.

"I have ten minutes to get to potions, Snape is going to kill me," she groaned out and rubbed at her eyes. She ignored the confused faces as she gathered her stuff and began to walk back to the castle.

"But Snape loves Slytherins," Fred told her as if she hadn't gotten the memo. Cassi snorted.

"That's a laugh! Snape hates everyone, including us Slytherins, he just hates the Gryffindors more, so he gives us special treatment. But when he just has us for his class he treats us with very harsh annoyance and indifference. I don't know what can turn a man so cold, but there you have it," Cassi said, slightly out of breath as she reached the castle. She gave a swift kiss to George's lips, "I might not see you for the rest of the day. Rose is gonna have us go dress shopping and I'm going to have a lot of homework."

"I'll meet you at the Great Hall tomorrow morning then," George said and Cassi smirked.

"It's a date then," she gave him another kiss a wave to Fred then ran off to Potions. George had a dopey smile on his face and Fred looked between his twin and the disappearing girl.

"Why, she already has you wrapped around her little finger. I'm surprised you can be tamed in such a way brother," Fred said and George broke out of his daze. He scowled and punched Fred in the arm.

"Just wait Fred, you are going to meet a girl that you won't know what to do with because you're so crazy about her," George smirked evilly as Fred's eyes bugged out in fear of such a girl then hit hi lightly on the shoulder, "Come on, we have to go to transfiguration. Hey! Maybe we'll see Angelina on the way!" Fred's face flushed the famous Weasley red and George grinned at him. Fred stopped talking and they walked off to their transfiguration with their favorite teacher.

~0~0~0~

"I don't know Rose," Cassi said, her face showing her distaste for the dress she had on. It was white and had ugly puffy sleeves with a huge skirt and ugly white material roses all over. Thanks to her father's connections to some very exclusive shops in France and Spain, he was able to send some representatives to Hogwarts who had thousands of dresses brought with them. Dumbledore allowed for them to have an abandoned classroom to use until they picked a dress.

"I think you are right, it doesn't flatter you at all," Rose agreed, scrunching up her face at the ugliness and went back to the racks to look for a few more. Rose had already picked her dress. A nice bright red dress that had figure-hugging ruching that met to her left side where a gold firework like broche lay with an asymmetrical sleeve on her right that tapered down to her knuckles. There were gold strips of material that were hidden within the folds of the skirt that was pleated. The dress looked gorgeous on Rose, and it made Cassi a bit envious that Rose could look so good in red with her pale skin.

"Well, you are going to have to wear green, purple, or navy blue. I say either purple or green because of your eyes," Rose said and brought over three dresses. One was a deep royal purple that would seem to matchy-matchy with her eyes, and two emerald green that would go beautifully with her skin. Cassi's eyes immediately locked on to one of the emerald green dresses. It was simple. In the front it was a simple V-neck with straps that dipped low to the back. It was cinched in at the waist, and the material wrapped from the back to the front of the skirt. The skirt was long and flowy and had a small train. The V in the front dipped a bit low, but she was instantly in love. Rose had noticed her instant infatuation with the dress and placed it in her hand.

"Hurry up and go try it on," Rose told her and gently pushed Cassi into the makeshift dressing room. It took her a minute to get out of the atrocious white gown, but was able to quickly slip on the green one. She stared at herself for a minute. She knew that that was her dress. She stepped out from behind the curtain, and lifted her eyes when she heard Rose gasp.

"You look," Rose searched for the proper word for a second and Cassi continued to look at her, "Beautiful. Definitely get that one. George is going to slobber everywhere when he gets a look at you in this." Cassi beamed at her, then turned to the full body mirror and sighed. She began imagining herself with George at the ball, dancing, then running off to a darkened hallway, giving each other secret kisses. Then her thought became decidedly more heated and she forced herself stop. Rose noticed the flush that was on Cassi's face, but ignored it and moved her back in the dressing room to change. Her father had already covered their purchases and whatever else they would need later and Cassi went to sleep peacefully, with red hair on her mind.

~0~0~0~

Cassi felt rested with a clear mind the next morning. She woke up to grey clouds and was happy that she could wear jeans and a thicker jacket for the challenge, instead of the skirt and cloak of the usual school day. She silently got up, careful to not disturb her roommates and went up to the bathroom to take a shower and begin preparing herself for the emotional day ahead.

When she was done getting ready, her hair brushed, teeth washed, clothes on, people were barely getting up. She decided to walk around the castle for a few minutes till it was suitable to go to breakfast. The common room was, thankfully, empty when she walked in, noticing Draco making out with Parkinson on the couch. She lifted an eyebrow at the disturbing couple and leaned against a wall, waiting for the most opportune time to interrupt. When she began to hear moaning, she believed that it was a good time to stop them.

"Isn't it a tad too early to be doing all of that Draco," she asked, causing Parkinson to squeal and push away from him. Draco growled and glared at her. Cassi didn't glare back, but continued a steady gaze till he looked away. Parkinson was glaring too and her high pitched voice cut through the tense quiet.

"How dare you speak to my Drakey that way," Parkinson said, and Cassi felt herself beginning to snort at the name, but stopped herself by clearing her throat. Parkinson noticed her amused expression and grew angrier. When she was getting ready to speak again but Cassi cut her off.

"Quiet Parkinson, before someone hears you," Cassi told her, annoyance clear on her face and in her voice. Draco continued to glare at her, but didn't defend the stuttering girl and Cassi sneered at her, "Now leave before I make you." Parkinson scrambled away, muttering something about cursing her and her family, but Cassi decided to keep her gaze on Draco.

"What in Merlin are you thinking Draco," she whispered angrily, "When someone can see you? At least have the decency to do it in a hidden place. Are you trying to humiliate yourself, and her?"

"Is that what you and Weasley do," Draco asked, sneering at her, "Kiss each other, touch each other in hidden places?" Cassi was mildly shocked at the question, but decided to be honest.

"Yes, we do. Better than shaming myself in public like this," she gestured to him and the common room.

"You shame yourself by being with him," Draco replied, and his glare had a small hint of hurt. A realization hit Cassi.

"You are mad at me, because I chose him over you," she sighed out and sat next to him, Draco looked away and Cassi continued to speak, "Are you trying to get back at me somehow?"

"I want to hurt you," he admitted as he continued to hide from her gaze.

"Why," she choked out, feeling the beginning of the tears welling in her eyes.

"You abandoned me for a Weasley. You are like a sister to me, and you chose him over me," Draco said angrily, sounding more like a little boy than an almost grown man. Cassi sighed again.

"Oh Draco," she shook her head, "I'm not abandoning you. I'm still here, but you are starting to act more and more like a like a spoiled brat every day. I'm not always going to be here," she sighed again, looking at a large painting of a snake above the fireplace, "You know, my father has been trying to find a way to get you out of the mansion." She could feel Draco look at her, and she was sure that he was shocked, but she continued to stare at the painting, "We are afraid that you are going to do something drastic to prove yourself to your father."

"I wouldn't-," Draco began, but Cassi cut him off.

"You would, and you already have, and it will only get worse as you get older, the more powerful you get. You are a very brave person Draco, and you are loved. But you let past hate and the fact that you want to get your father's acceptance cloud your judgment." Cassi stood up and looked at him, holding her hand out to him, "Come on, let's take a walk." Draco stared at her hand, and she knew that he could understand her underlying meaning, and hoped he would take her hand. If he took her hand that meant he wanted to move away from the hate, but he looked away from her, stood up, and walked away. He was already taller than her, and she knew that he would get taller. And more bitter. She looked sadly at his retreating back, then, deciding to not let the incident ruin her day, she lifted her head and walked out of the dungeons to go meet the twins in the Great Hall.

~0~0~0~

Her fake smile turned into a real one when she saw the twins laughing and smiling with their fellow Gryffindors, eating breakfast. She noticed that Harry Potter wasn't among the group, and saw the worried brows of his friends, and deduced that he had already left to get ready. George saw her and waved her over, a grin on his face, and she tried to keep her pace slow as nervousness began to creep up at the back of her neck from having to meet more Gryffindors. And more family members.

"Hello gorgeous," George said as he gave her a light kiss on the lips as a greeting. She felt the stares on them. George then began to introduce her to everyone, "Cassi, this is Ron and Ginny," he pointed to a tall, bright red haired, gangly boy that sat between a girl with brown with brown eyes, and a girl with the deeper, famous Weasley re hair. The brunette smiled kindly at her, Ron gave her a suspicious look, and Ginny just looked curious.

"That's Hermione, and that's Lee," George said as he pointed to the brunette and a dark-skinned boy with a happy smile and dreads. She nodded to all of them, trying to not let the nervousness overcome her.

"Come and sit with us and eat, you look a tad pale," George commented and pulled her to the other side of the table. Ron's suspicious look became a full-on glare as she sat down between George and Fred.

"I don't think that's a good idea George," Ron grumbled out and the group looked at him, slightly confused. Hermione was the one that spoke next.

"What isn't a good idea Ronald," she asked, a bit of incredulity to her voice.

"Her sitting with us isn't a good idea," he answered, and Cassi stared at him. She felt George stiffen next to her.

"And why is that, dear brother of mine," George asked, anger and sarcasm think in his voice.

"Because she's a Slytherin. And I don't think you should be with her either," he told the couple, hate in his eyes. Cassi looked down, and a single tear fell. Her hands were tightly clasped in her lap as the group went into and uproar. Ginny and Hermione both spoke to him, fury in their eyes as he sat there and stewed. Both Fred and George were to their feet, their faces red with anger as well. Lee tried to calm everyone down, but Cassi noticed that there was anger on his face as well. She placed her palms on the table and stood up slowly, her hair a thin veil to her crying. Everyone stopped and watched her stand.

"Cassi, you don't have to leave, don't listen to him. He can leave if he feels that strongly about it," George said, a pleading look in his eyes. Cassi shook her head.

"No, it's fine, I have to go do something, I'll see you later though," She told him, continuing to keep her head down to make sure no one saw the tears. George must have seen though, because his eyes widened, then the dark blue became dark with anger. She stepped out from the table and began to walk away when she felt him grab her elbow.

"I'll come with you," he told her and her head came up to look at him sharply. Her eyes were wide and he gave her a watery smile as his hands came up and wiped her tears away.

"Are you sure," she whispered out and he nodded as he grabbed her hand. He looked at Ron, anger quickly returning to his face.

"We aren't done Ron. We are talking about this later," George growled and walked out with Cassi. Fred and Lee stepped from the table as well, following George and Cassi out. Ginny shot up as well, and glared at her brother.

"Just because you're mad at Harry doesn't mean you should take it out on your family," she told him and walked quickly to catch up with the others. Hermione glared at him, and finally Ron looked up from his food.

"What," he snapped at her and Hermione continued to glare.

"I hope you are very proud of yourself Ronald," she spat out, "Not only have you pushed Harry away, but you've pushed your family away as well."

"She's a Slytherin," he told her, trying to defend himself, but even to him it was a weak case.

"Not all Slytherins are evil, just like how not all Gryffindors are good. Prejudice is a dangerous thing Ron. And if George is gets serious about her, you might as well kiss your family good bye."

"He hardly knows her," Ron practically yelled.

"And you knew even less. Don't make assumptions about people Ron. Because assumptions are dangerous thing too," Hermione sighed and stood up. Ron's eyes widened as she began to gather he stuff.

"You're leaving too," he asked, his voice sounding pained and pathetic. Hermione looked at him.

"You need to think about what you're doing Ron. You're pushing everyone away because you are mad at Harry for something he has no control over. I'll see you later at the challenge," and with that Hermione walked out. Leaving Ron alone to stew in his own angry thoughts.

**A/N: Not even the challenge yet and drama is high! Ron really put his foot in it this time didn't he? That was an unexpected turn of events. About the dress, Roses dress came purely from my own imagination, so I hope you understood the description. And Cassi's dress was the green dress from the movie Atonement with Keira Knightley, if you want to see what it looked like. Next is the first challenge. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And please review, I have inspiration to write when you guys review. Oh, and I already know how it's going to end! I know, I'm bad. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! IF you haven't already, go read Heir To Apophis Slytherin. It was the inspiration to this one. It's not finished, but maybe if I got more reviews I'll finish it. Love ya! And please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cassi cried. She felt weak because of it, but the tears wouldn't stop. She had never felt so much hurt before, not caused by a Gryffindor at least. They had been walking to the temporary arena for the first challenge, and George finally stopped her.

"Love, please stop crying," he whispered to her as he held her close to him. She knew that he had signaled to everyone else to go on without them, "I'm so sorry he hurt you like that baby."

"Maybe he's right," Cassi said and George pulled away sharply to look at her, "Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Why? Because my stupid, angry, younger brother said so? Nobody else has much objection to us," George growled out, but he continued to hold onto her and tightened his arms around her, "I like you way too much to care about what other people think about us Cassiopeia."

"More and more people are going to realize we're going out, and then we're going to have more and more criticism. I don't know if I can take that. I can handle some people, but not the entire school," Cassi said weakly, her self-preservation side coming out. George furrowed his eyebrows together in anger and confusion.

"Are you breaking up with me," he asked, and Cassi shook her head.

"I don't know, I just feel like we need to rethink this. I like you a lot George, I have for a very long time. But I don't know if I'm strong enough for so much hate and anger," she replied. George pulled full away, looking into her eyes as he kept her arms in his grip.

"I'll be strong enough for both of us," he told her, and she shook her head as more tears fell down her face. George smiled, "I will. I will be strong enough for both of us. I've been dreaming about you for too long to finally have you, and now, to let you go because of what other people think? I don't care, never have, never will, no matter who you are or what house you're in. I'm going to stick with you. Will you stick with me?" He looked into her violet eyes for what seemed like forever. He wished he could just look into those purple pools forever. She looked so sad and lost, but finally she nodded in agreement.

"I'll stick with you as long as you want me too," she told him, a weak and watery smile now on her face. George grinned back as he pulled her into another hug, then kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Now that we have averted another crisis regarding our relationship, let's go watch people get nearly killed and have fun doing it. And I'll definitely be having a few words with Ron about how he treated you later," George said and Cassi shook her head vigorously this time.

"No George. I don't want you to split the family over this. It's not that big of a deal," Cassi said, and soon they were waiting in line to go into the arena that was normally the Quidditch pitch.

"No, the way he treated you was wrong and disrespectful. He needs to learn how to treat people right, no matter who I'm dating. He's tactless, and he's too old for it now," George affirmed, and Cassi conceded with a sigh. They found Ginny, Fred, and Lee all sitting together, saving a spot for the couple.

"I'm sorry about Ron Cassi," Fred said, anger and sadness on his face, "He can be rather thick sometimes, and we have no clue where it comes from. Certainly didn't come from our Mum or Dad." Fred shrugged, causing Cassi to laugh. All of the tension seemed to leave the group when they heard her laugh, and you could see them all physically relax. Soon it was time for the champions to come out. First it was Fleur Delacour, and although it was fascinating, the audience held no excitement at the sight of her defeating the dragon and getting the golden egg. Next it was Victor Krum, and the crowd perked up, cheering him on, but Cassi could feel the anticipation of the Hogwarts champions. Soon Cedric Diggory was out and everyone knew who was going to be next. You could feel the tension in the air as Cedric's time came to an end, catching the golden egg.

The air was stiff and unmoving as Harry Potter came out. He immediately ran for the egg, and Cassi could have thumped him on the head for such an obvious move. The dragon immediately came after him, breathing fire, and thrashing it's thorned tail. Cassi clutched onto George as she watched the youngest champion struggle to get his head in the right direction. The stands were silent as they watched him run, trying to stay one step ahead of the fire. Cassi watched him realize something and heard him call, "_Accio _Firebolt!" Cassi gave a little fist pump as the broom flew to him.

_Playing to your strengths, well done Potter_, she thought as he flew around the arena, getting close to the egg. The dragon took flight as well, and the whole crowd gasped in shock as it broke away from its chains. She gritted her teeth as she forced herself to watch the Boy-Who-Lived struggle and fly off to the castle. She saw the worried faces of all the spectators, the one that popped out most to her was Ron's. He looked worried, sad, and guilty all at once as he realized just how much danger there was into being a champion. Cassi felt a niggling in the back of her mind. Someone placed Potter's name in the Goblet, the only question is was who was it?

It had been about 15 minutes and the crowd began to get antsy. Not out of boredom, but out of fear. The fear that the Boy-Who-Lived was defeated by a dragon. But just as the fear was beginning was really about to settle in the pit of all of their stomachs, Harry whizzed by, grabbing the golden egg, a relieved and happy smile on his face. The entire stadium went into cheerful uproar, including the Slytherins, at the sight of him making out alive. The tension was over, until the next challenge.

~0~0~0~

"That was bloody brilliant Harry," Fred and George said as they greeted the young man. He had a sheepish look on his face as he smiled at the group, graciously taking the high-fives and hugs of triumph. Cassi stayed on the side-lines, a smile on her face as she watched Harry Potter's Gryffindor Hero's Welcome. She was invisible for the moment, just the way she liked it. But her invisibility was shattered when George walked over with Harry Potter, a huge smile on his face.

"Harry, I would like you to meet my new girlfriend, Cassiopeia," George introduced, and Cassi looked between him and Harry with a startled expression. She quickly hid her aggravation with a smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," she said as she smiled gently at him. She didn't want to scare him off.

"Nice to meet you as well," he said as he shook her hand, "Are you in Gryffindor? I've never seen you around." Cassi swallowed loudly as she looked at George, panicked. George smiled again, giving her an encouraging head nod to her. She breathed in as she said, "No, I'm in Slytherin." Harry looked taken a back, but then nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh, ok then. You must be ok if George is dating you," Harry said, then gave her a smile. She sighed out of relief as George gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You have the approval of Harry Potter," George said loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's official now that we have the ok from Scarhead." Cassi hit him on the chest as the group laughed. She felt at peace with the Gryffindors. There was an ease about them that the Slytherins didn't possess, and she felt cheerful and happy. It felt like a constant party with them; a party that can be full of drama and disappointment, but a party none the less. Soon she began to feel weary, and checked the time to realize that she had ten minutes to be back at her dorm before curfew hit.

She stood up from her seat on George's lap and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, "I have to go. It's almost curfew." She began to pull away, but George quickly grasped her hands, a puppy-eyed look on his face.

"Please stay, nobody would know," he pleaded causing Cassi to laugh.

"Please, the whole school would know before our heads even hit the pillow," Cassi told him, having him laugh along with her.

"True, but at least we'll be together? And besides, you only have four minutes left anyway, so you might as well stay," he gave her a mischievous grin as she checked her watch. She sighed when she realized he was right.

"Fine, but only for tonight," she told him and he kissed her in excitement and happiness, she pulled away from him, a wide smile on her face, "That was a very sneaky move you pulled Weasley."

"You could almost say Slytherin-like," he told her, making her laugh. As they were about to walk up to the George's room Ron came down, and there was instant tension in the air. Cassi could feel it thick around them, and her heart rate increased as the two brothers glared at each other. Ron looked at her, and his glare became full of hate.

"What is she doing here," he spat out, and Cassi couldn't help but flinch at the vehemence in his tone.

"She's staying here," George replied as he moved to be in front of Cassi, "Not like it's any of your business." At that second Harry stepped and grabbed Ron's forearm, trying to move him from the stairwell. But Ron didn't budge an inch.

"Come on Ron," Harry said gently, and Cassi tried to remember to breath as the younger Weasley man and her stared at one another, "Everyone is tired, and we have had a long day. It's not the time to have this discussion. George stepped forward, his hand gripping around his wand tightly. Cassi saw this and gently held the fisted hand. He looked at her, anger and questioning in his eyes, and she shook her head no.

"Potter is right George. Now is not the time to do this," she said as gently as she could, and Ron moved down, closer to them.

"Stay out of this snake," Ron growled out, and George turned back to him, but the wand was put away.

"Don't speak to her that way. You have no control over her, or my relationship with her. So you stay out of it Ron," George told him. Then all of a sudden Ron lunged, and he almost hit her if it weren't for the fact that George, Fred, and Harry kept him back. Cassi looked around, panic on her face as the boys rolled around the floor. She heard a sharp cry coming from one of the twins, and blood began to poor out of George's nose. She knew that everyone was watching, so trying to keep the attention away from them was a non-issue. She drew her body up and took a deep breath, and closed her eyes as she balled her fists.

"**ENOUGH**," she yelled at the top of her lungs, and all movement immediately stopped, the four boys all look up at her and she began to feel her anger build beneath her skin, "You are acting _ridiculous_. Harry and Fred were just trying to help, but you George and Ron," she looked at them as the boys stood up and she could see the bruises and blood form on their bodies. George looked sheepish while Ron looked pouty, "Making a huge scene over nothing. I don't want to split this family apart. I care a lot about George, and George cares a lot about you Ron."

"So break up with him if you really care about him so much," Ron said, and Cassi felt her anger simmer down as she looked at Ron with a questioningly look on her face.

"Why do you hate me Ron," she asked, but he was silent for a second as he thought about it.

"Because you are in one of the darkest houses. Slytherin has pushed more dark wizards than any other house, even You-Know-Who was in it," Ron told her, and even though George glared at him, but stayed silent. Cassi nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Slytherin is a very dark place, and in all honesty I don't like it. I was expecting to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, like my mother, but I guess the Sorting Hat had seen something that made it decide to put me in that house. But as much as I don't like it, now I can't see myself anywhere else. I understand where you are coming from I really do," she began to move forward as fire burned in her eyes, the fury was instantly back, "But you don't know me. And I don't appreciate the fact that you make assumptions about me and _my_ people. I don't have to break up with George to make you happy, and as much as I don't like the fact that you two are fighting over something that really is such a miniscule thing, I'm not going to ruin my happiness for you. And maybe that's selfish, but the fact that you asked is selfish as well," by this point she was an inch away from him and she began to step away from him and sighed, "You seem like a nice person Ron Weasley. And I have no issues with you, and I would like to at least be civil to each other. But what you have said has hurt me in my heart, and I would walk away if I hadn't made a promise to myself and to George to not give up. So, can we start over, leave all prejudice behind, for the sake of George?" She looked expectantly at him as she stuck out her hand, he looked at it then at her and sneered.

"I don't think so," he told her, and just as George was about to lunge for him again she turned around a placed a gentle hand on his chest and shook her head.

"No more fighting please," she whispered to him as she felt everyone's eyes on them, she hated getting attention, "I can't have everyone like me, and there is no point in fighting over it. I've said what I've had to say, and now I just want to go to sleep. So please, no more fighting." George looked at her for a long moment, then he grabbed her hand and nodded.

"Ok love," he told her then looked back at Ron, "You don't have to like her Ron, but you should show her respect." With that the couple walked up the stairs, leaving the others to glare at Ron. He limped over to one of the chairs, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred following him.

"You're being unfair Ron. Why can't you just be happy for him," Fred asked, and they could hear the strain of Fred trying to not sound angry. All Hermione could do was sigh.

"You two get whatever you want. Girls, people who like you, mum doesn't treat you like a baby. Now he has a Slytherin girlfriend, and everyone is fine with it. I just don't get it," Ron admitted, and Harry ran a hand through his hair as Fred ran a hand over his neck.

"It's because we know that George wouldn't date her if she was a bad person. She is nice, and quiet, and really smart. There really isn't any reason to not be ok with it. George is a smart guy Ron, he wouldn't make a bad decision. Please try to be reasonable," Ginny said and Ron stayed silent. She stood up and stood in front of him, "Ron Weasley you look at me this instant!" He looked at her and glared, but there was some fear in his eyes. She placed her hands on her hips, "You are acting like a spoiled brat, and that's why mum treats you like one. Grow up. George has a girlfriend, she is a Slytherin. If they go through something we'll be here for him, but right now he seems happy, and you shouldn't ruin it just because you can't handle the fact that you're too chicken to ask any girl you like out. You need to get over it and be there for him when he needs you. First you were unfairly angry at Harry, and now you are unfairly being mean to her. Now tomorrow morning you are going to apologize to her and try to be nice. And then watch her to see how she treats George. If you don't, I'll tell mum."

The small group watched him in silence till he gave a small nod. He stood up and limped up the stairs to his room and slammed the door behind him. Ginny plopped down in the seat next to Fred and sighed, "He'll come around. He's just being stubborn now."

"I really wish he would stop doing that. Now I have to listen to George bitch about it tomorrow after Cassi leaves. I really think she likes him a lot. She acted a lot like a Gryffindor when she was telling him off. Do you think the Sorting Hat made a mistake?" Fred asked and Hermione shook her head.

"The Sorting Hat has never made a mistake," she told them matter-of-factly and Ginny straightened up from her position.

"But people can change. They develop and grow into different people than who they were when they were 11. Maybe she belonged in Slytherin when she was that age, but all she's shown is courage. But who knows. The only thing she could ask would be the Sorting Hat, and that's locked away in Dumbledore's office. Not much if anything to do about it," Ginny said, and Fred was amazed at how adult she sounded. He began to fear that what had happened two years ago had ruined her, but then he realized that she had changed, but she changed for the better.

In the boy's dorm room Cassi was lying beside George, in a pair of his pants and shirt he had lent her. They were looking at each other, her hand on his chest, his gently rubbing her cheek.

"I'm sorry my brother has been acting like such a prat towards you. I really don't know what his problem is," George apologized to her and she gave him a small smile.

"It's ok George. I understand why he's acting the way he is," she told him and he gave her a confused look so she elaborated, "Think about it. You and your family have always associated Slytherins were bad. Everything he was taught has just been shattered. I don't blame him, and I know he'll come around at some point. Maybe a bit begrudgingly at first, but he will."

"How are you so kind yet in Slytherin," George asked and she chuckled, "I would expect you to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor or something, but you aren't."

"I can be mean when I want to," she told him, her smile becoming a smirk, "And I can be quite sneaky when I want to be as well. Not all Slytherins have an end to their means. They don't all plot against the Gryffindors, or bully the Hufflepuffs. Sometimes I do think that the Sorting Hat made a mistake, but I'm almost done with school, so not much I can do about it now."

"I'm glad I was able to figure out your name," George sighed out and she cuddled closer to him, her breathing becoming more even. He wrapped his arms around her and he closed his eyes. His heart felt warm and at peace. But Cassi left her eyes open. Something was going to happen, something that was going to bring them apart; she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. And as she closed her eyes and fell asleep she kept trying to tell herself that she was overreacting.

**A/N: I know, it's short, but it seemed like a good place to cut it off. This story it gonna be pretty short because it's not from Harry's point of view, so not a lot of stuff is going on. But we will see. Will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Cassi felt relaxed and refreshed. She looked over and saw George asleep peacefully, his mouth slightly open and snoring lightly. She debated on whether or not she should wake him up, and decided that it was a good moment to play a prank. She grabbed a pillow and transfigured it into a kitten. It had black fur and purple eyes. She nodded to herself and made the kitten begin to pat George on the cheek as she hid under the bed.

"Cassi," he asked, and she heard him shuffle around then jump, "Merlin! Cassi! You're a cat!"

"What's happening George," Fred asked, his voice sleepy as he padded over to George.

"Cassi is a cat," George exclaimed, and Cassi silently laughed, her body shaking with it.

"She's real cute Georgie," Fred said and Cassi laughed again. She heard George begin to splutter and decided it was a good moment to step out. She crawled out from underneath the bed, a grin on her face.

"It's ok George, I'm not a cat," she said, and laughed when he jumped and dropped the cat. She stood up and turned it back into a pillow. He narrowed his eyes at her, but there was a smile on his face.

"Sneaky sneaky. I almost thought you had turned into an animagus or something," he told her as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I could tell you were freaking out, so I decided to put your fear to rest," she said as she smiled at him, he smiled back then pulled away.

"It's Sunday," he told her and they sat on the foot of his bed, "Are you going to go to the Slytherin dorms, or are you going to come eat with us lions?" Cassi pondered this for a moment, thought about if anyone would notice that her clothes were the same as yesterday. She mentally shrugged to herself; even if they did she didn't care.

"No, I think I'll come down and eat with you kitties. I hope I won't be a bother though," she said suddenly, and George looked at her. He saw the reluctance in her eyes and pulled her up from the bed. He looked into her eyes as he placed his hands on her face.

"You will not be a bother Cassi," he told her gently, "And if they bother you I'll tell them off and we'll go somewhere else. Don't worry about it, ok love?" She nodded and he gave her another kiss, but this one was lasted longer. She sighed as he kissed her with gentleness and care and she fought all of her senses to pull away.

"Let me go get dressed, and I'll meet you down stairs," she told him, then grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She took her time with her shower, allowing the steam and heat to clear her mind. She conjured up a toothbrush and brushed her teeth while she magically dried her hair. When she was completely finished she casted a disillusionment charm and snuck out of the bathroom as quietly as she could. She saw Fred and George in the bright orange boxers, telling jokes to each other. She sighed a little as she looked over the tall and muscular bodies of the two, and was thankful that Quidditch had been created for all of the women that want to look at something very delicious. Unfortunately she was so wrapped up at looking at the identical brothers she didn't know that she had been caught.

"Like what you see love," George asked as he faced towards her and she jumped. She took down the charm and smirked at the two. She bit her lip as she nodded.

"I like what I see very much. It's a shame we have to go down and eat," she said, then sighed again, causing George to grin at her. He stepped towards her, making her press up against the wall. His hands were on either side of her head, and he was smirking down to her.

"You know you can have this anytime you want it," he told her and she smirked back at him. She bit her bottom lip again as she tilted her head to the side.

"Is that so," she asked and he nodded, "I don't know if you would be able to handle it though." She smiled, and right as he was about to speak she ducked under his arm and waved lazily without looking back, "See you down stairs kitty." It was silent in the room for a few seconds as the two boys stared at the doorway.

"Did she just call you kitty," Fred asked suddenly, breaking the silence. George nodded dumbly, then broke out of the trance and wiped away some saliva that had run down his chin.

"Yea, she did. What," he asked as Fred began to laugh at him. Fred began to shake his head.

"Nothing twin. It's just that she called you kitty! How funny is that," Fred exclaimed, curled over from the laughter. George swatted him with a pillow, but that seemed to make him laugh harder. George began to grumble about being called a kitty then began to get dressed.

~0~0~0~

Cassi, George, and Fred all walked down to the Great Hall together for breakfast. They were laughing at a joke Fred had said when Ron suddenly appeared before them. George and Fred eyed him warily, but Cassi just smiled.

"Fred, George, can you give us a moment," she said kindly, never tearing her eyes away from Ron. Fred left promptly, glaring at Ron, but George began to move away reluctantly. Cassi noticed his reluctance and her smile grew wider, "It's ok love. I can handle myself." George stepped towards Ron, anger in his eyes.

"One wrong move little brother," George told him threateningly. Ron just glared back at him, and George left his threat hanging in the air. Cassi just continued to look at Ron, and waited for him to look at her, but he kept his eyes down.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled out as he shuffled his left foot back and forth.

"No you aren't, one of your family, most likely Ginny, told you apologize to me today, or else they you tell your mother," she said to him, and his eyes shot up and looked at her. Her smile had never left her face.

"I apologized. What else do you want from me," he asked, his voice taking on a whiny quality.

"I want you to mean it," she said, her smile fell now, "The words have no meaning if you don't feel them. Until you mean them, don't apologize for it."

"Ginny will tell mum," Ron said and Cassi smiled at him again.

"That's another reason why you shouldn't apologize for it if you don't mean it. I would much rather have you be rude to me, than give me false apologies. Tell Ginny you apologized, but I just didn't accept it. Let's go get some breakfast. I am _starving_," she began to walk away when he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and saw the sheepish look he had on his face.

"I really am sorry Cassiopeia," he said, and she knew he meant it, "I shouldn't have been such a prat. And you were right; I was selfish for asking you to break up with George. You aren't like most Slytherins I've met."

"Not all of us are like Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson. And I hope you can remember that for the future; not all Slytherins are evil, just like not all Gryffindors are good," she said to him and he gave a sharp nod.

"I will try to be more open-minded. Even though it's hard to remember when Malfoy is getting on my nerves," he said to her and cracked a smile. She smiled back and laughed.

"Even us Slytherins want to ring his neck most of the time. But I pity him," Cassi admitted to him and Ron gave her a confused look as they began to walk to the Gryffindor table.

"Why would you pity him? It's like he _tries_ to make our lives miserable," Ron said and sat down across from her while she sat between the twins. George grabbed her hand and gave everyone a confused look at the two new friends. They carried on their conversation, ignoring the looks they were getting.

"Think about it Ron. You and your family are surrounded by love, even if you don't have money. All Draco is surrounded with is expectations. The expectation of being the top wizard in school, in all aspects of it. His mother loves him a lot, but in an aristocratic pure-blood family like that, it's about what the man says. So Lucius Malfoy has all of the control, if he says Draco doesn't get to eat dinner because he didn't beat Granger, Draco doesn't get dinner."

"Your family is different," Ron asked, and the group became intrigued with her back story. She smiled when she noticed the sudden interest.

"Oh no," she said and gave a laugh, "If my father tried to pull something like that he would be sleeping on the couch. My mother is the boss of the house, whatever she says goes. My dad is too soft-hearted to do something like that."

"What houses were your parents in," George asked and Cassi gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"My mother was a Hufflepuff, and my father was a Slytherin. His dad was going to set him up with an arranged marriage, but he ran away with my mum. My grandfather forgot to take him out of the will, and now my dad is head of one of the top clothing industries in the wizarding world, and a bite in some of the muggle industries as well."

"McKenna clothing," Hermione asked suddenly and Cassi nodded. Hermione gasped and everyone looked at her.

"Merlin! His clothes are amazing. What is his wizarding branch," Hermione asked. Cassi grinned.

"He owns Wizard Rags, as well as many clothing shops in France and Spain. And some in Japan and China," Cassi explained and suddenly Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil crowded around her.

"You are Cassiopeia McKenna," Lavender Brown asked and Cassi nodded, "Your father is Joseph McKenna?"

"Yes," Cassi said, but her annoyance was building. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes when Rose walked over.

"You two aren't bothering my best friend here are you," Rose asked, towering over the two girls. The younger girls looked up at Rose and gave her fearful looks. They shook their heads silently and she bent over in between them and whispered, "Then why are you still here?" They scurried off back to their group of friends, causing Cassi to laugh. Rose smiled at her and Cassi stood up to give her a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Cassi told her and scooted closer to George to give her room to sit down. Rose said greeted the others and sat down. Ron stared at Rose with a dopey look on his face, which the two older girls noticed.

"Does he usually do that," Rose asked as she continued to watch Ron. Cassi tried to hold back her laughter, but the twins weren't helping by snickering.

"No, no he doesn't. I think it means he finds you pretty," George said and the three laughed, but Ron just kept looking at her.

"I find you very pretty as well," Fred said next to, a lopsided grin on his face. Rose gave out a sharp laugh.

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend," Rose told him, and the twins raised their eyebrows in questioning.

"You do," Cassi asked, "Who?"

"Him," Rose said and pointed to Ron. Ron broke out of his trance and pointed to himself.

"Me," he asked then looked around, "Wouldn't you rather have him," he pointed to Harry, "Or him," he pointed to Fred. Rose shook her head.

"No, you're cute," Rose said matter-of-factly, she stood up and walked around and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush, "See you later cutie." She waved good bye as she walked away, leaving a grinning Ron who was touching his cheek where she kissed him.

"Wow, I was not expecting that at all," Fred said, "shame, she is quite the lovely bird."

"Indeed," George agreed and Cassi hit his arm, "Not that you aren't beautiful love. You are gorgeous." Cassi grabbed his face and gave him a hard kiss. She pulled away quickly and he continued to kiss the air. Cassi laughed at him then stood up. She gave him another quick kiss.

"I have to go take a shower," she said and he began to stand up too.

"I'll come with you," he told her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Cassi laughed as she pressed his chest to push him down as she shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe next time," she smirked and he stood up straighter.

"Is that a promise," he asked and she laughed.

"No, that was a maybe. I'll see you later babe," she said then walked away and waved a lazy goodbye, never looking back at him.

"First kitty, now babe," Fred said and George turned sharply around and looked at his twin, "You love her George?"

"No," George said matter-of-factly, "But I'm close."

One Month Later

"Hermione and Ron are missing," George said to Cassi as they walked down to the lake with Fred. They were trying to sell some of their products before the next challenge started. Cassi looked at him and noticed how calm the twins looked.

"Are they ok? Do you know where they are," she asked them and they shook their heads.

"Dumbledore said to us that Ron is safe, so assuming that Hermione is in the same place, they are safe," Fred told her and she lifted a single eyebrow, "Well, as safe as they can be. But Harry isn't with them, so they aren't doing something dangerous like battling snakes or things like that." Cassi nodded her head as she waited for the twins to sell some of their products. She was amazed that their mother won't allow them to invent their products, some of them, most of them were truly brilliant. Soon the products were gone and they walked down to the lake to watch the next challenge.

She felt a bit chilled standing beside the water, but she watched intently as they Champions jumped into the water. She saw Harry eat something and gracelessly fall into the water, clutching to his neck. Clawing at it. She began to bite her lip in worry and impatience. She felt an arm wrap around her body and she looked over and saw George.

"If Harry is anything, he is a survivor," he told her, and all she could do was nod as they waited and watched. Krum came out first with Hermione, his face changing back from the shark head he had become. Next came Cedric with Cho Chang. Cassi began to chew her cheek as Fleur Delacour came out empty handed. Cassi groaned out.

"Harry is going to try to save her sister," Cassi grumbled out and the twins looked at her, startled.

"How do you know her sister is down there? And how do you know Harry is going to try to save her," they asked at the same time, and Cassi glared at the water.

"Well they picked their most prized possessions, or most prized people. When Krum came out with Hermione, and Cedric with Cho Chang, I put two and two together. And Harry would try to save her sister because that's how you Gryffindors are."

"Would you try to save her," George asked and Cassi looked at him.

"I would like to say I would, but I honestly don't know," she told him and he gave a sharp nod.

"Fair answer," George said, but he didn't look back at her, and Cassi began to bite her lip again when he removed her arm. She looked back at the water and saw a blonde head pop up, then a black and red one. She jumped up and squealed with happiness.

"He did it! He did it," she said, but George was ignoring her. He was celebrating with Fred, and when she saw this she furiously wiped her tears away. He never looked at her, never shared his smile with her, and as her lip began to quiver from holding in her tears she silently backed away, hoping that he would notice that she wasn't there, but he never did. She turned around and walked away, the tears falling down her face. Fred saw her leave and he stopped cheering and looked at George, "Cassi's leaving twin."

George turned around and saw the empty space where she used to be and shrugged, "Not my problem."

"What do you mean 'not my problem'? You girlfriend is leaving in tears," Fred said and George scowled, "What the bloody hell happened."

"We disagreed on something. She walked away, I'm giving her space," George said in a 'drop it' tone, but Fred refused to.

"You mean you ignored her because she admitted to the fact that she might not save a stranger while trying to save someone she loved," George looked sharply at him and he nodded, "Oh yea, I saw that. We are bonded, remember? I know what you're feeling, and I can tell you right now that what you're doing isn't right. It's stupid to be mad at her over that. You better fix it George, or I will."

George didn't say anything, just stalked off. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what he did, "Fred is right," he whispered to himself, "But then again, Fred is rarely wrong." George pondered over what happened as he went to go look for her.

**A/N: Uh oh, trouble in paradise. Review please! I love hearing what you guys have to say.**


	8. Chapter 8

Another Month Later

"Cassi, you can't go on like this. Why won't you talk to him," Rose said as they walked down the corridors of the castle. They had just passed the twins, and Cassi and George held eye contact for a moment before looking away. She was sure that Fred was giving George the same lecture.

"He ignored me, over the fact that I wasn't sure if I would save a stranger while saving a loved one. Why should I talk to him," Cassi said and Rose puffed out a breath in frustration.

"Because you obviously still like him a lot or you wouldn't be so bent out of shape over this. And he still likes you too, or else he wouldn't look sad whenever he see you. At least talk to him for closure or something, please. I hate seeing you like this, and your bitterness is affecting me as well."

"I'm not bitter," Cassi said indignantly, but Rose gave her a look and she glared at the floor, "I have a right to be a bit bitter."

"Maybe two months ago, but's gone too far. Talk to him Cassiopeia, or I will," Rose told her then gave her a gentle smile, "Yule Ball is coming. You're excited for that aren't you?"

"The one person I want to go with is mad at me, and I'm mad at him. Not really looking forward to it. What about you and your 'boyfriend'?"

"Oh, Ron," Rose asked nonchalantly, too nonchalantly, "He hasn't asked me yet. I keep sending him signals, but he can't seem to pluck up the courage to ask me."

"Why don't you ask him then," Cassi asked, and Rose just shrugged.

"One: it would kill his pride. Two: he seems to have a crush on that Granger girl. No point in getting in the way of young love," Rose told her and Cassi pondered that statement for a moment.

"If he liked her that much he would have asked her. And she already has a date, yelled at him in the Great Hall about it a few days ago. But I agree with you on that. Shame Fred is going with Angelina," Cassi said in a wistful tone and Rose gave her a sharp look.

"You are _not_ trying to set me up with your boyfriend's brother. Twin brother no less," rose said to her and the two girls came to a full stop.

"What, he's nice, good looking, funny. You could do a lot worse," Cassi said matter-of-factly, Rose just sighed.

"Whatever. I have to go. Talk to George, for all of our sakes," Rose said and ran off. Cassi watched her receding back until she was completely gone.

"I can only talk to him if he want to talk to me," she whispered to herself, then walked to the lake to think.

~0~0~0~

"Will you just talk to her? You are making everybody bloody miserable with your constant pouting. And not to mention that it's highly unattractive," Fred said to his moping twin brother next to him as they walked alongside the lake.

"Why would she want to talk to me after what I did to her? I was a total arse hole," George practically whined and Fred groaned out in frustration.

"Then you should talk to her to apologize! She's just as upset as you, and you need to man up and go talk to her," Fred said to him, then saw the young Slytherin girl sitting beside the lake, staring off into nothing. Fred perked up a little at the sight, "Look, there she is," he pointed to the girl, "Now's your chance. And if you don't talk to her, I will."

"No," George said simply and Fred began to move away.

"Ok, have it your way," he said as he took a step away, the two steps. He almost feared that his brother would let him do it, then he heard a groan in frustration behind. Fred smiled, but continued to look forward.

"Ok! Ok, I'll go talk to her," George said a bit helplessly and Fred turned around, beaming at him.

"That's a good man. Now go talk to your girl," Fred said, then pushed George toward her. George tripped a bit, and he turned around to glare at Fred for a second. Fred just shrugged, then made a shooing motion with his hands, and George obeyed. He watched the sitting girl, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

_She is beautiful,_ he thought to himself_, What have I done_? He shuffled his feet, and tried to make as much noise as possible so as not to startle her. He was just a foot away when she looked up at him, with her sad, startlingly violet eyes.

"Hey," he said gently, and she slowly stood up and faced him.

"Hey," she replied meekly. He took a small step towards her, and she jumped on him. Her lips crashed against his, the kiss forceful and full of want. Her arms were around his neck while his hands were in her hair. It seemed like centuries before they broke apart, and they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I'm sorry. So sorry Cassi. What I did was wrong, and I'm so sorry," he whispered to her and she broke down in tears. He squeezed his eyes tightly shot as she cried, "I'm sorry," he whispered to her and laid his lips gently on hers. She kissed him back, just as gently, and the tears continued to roll down her face.

"You hurt me so much," she said to him and he nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know how to show you how sorry I truly am. Please forgive me," he said through small kisses. His hands were holding her face, and they opened their eyes at the same time. Blue met purple, and more tears fell down her face at the sight of him.

"Don't ignore me again," she said to him, her voice thick with tears, "Anger I can handle. But I cannot handle being ignored. I care about you too much, and it felt like a knife was going through my heart."

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't ignore you again. Please forgive me," he whispered to her. She nodded her head and kissed him again with just as much force as before.

"I love you," she whispered, "You don't have to feel the same, but you should know that I love you." George looked at her, and saw who she truly was for the first time. She was a girl, a smart and talented girl, that loves a boy that goes against many of her peers' principles. He could see the pain and struggle in her eyes, and he realized that he felt the exact same way.

"I love you too," he told her, and she smiled at him. She beamed at him through her tears and he kissed her again, "Go to Yule Ball with me."

"Ok," she said, and then Fred came out from behind a tree. He had a huge grin on his face as he walked to the reunited couple.

"Yes! Now we can finally be happy again. You two were making everyone depressed," Fred said cheerfully, making Cassi laugh for the first time in two months. She sighed in content at the feel of the laughter, and George hugged her close to his body. He kissed her forehead and smiled down to her. She beamed back up at him, and she felt like the sun was in her heart, finally healing the hurt.

Day of the Yule Ball

Cassi felt happy. She was back with George, and every time she saw him she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She was happy, truly happy for the first time, and she never felt freer. Even Rose commented on a certain glow that she had, and all Cassi could do was beam at her. They were getting ready in Rose's dorm room, since Cassi's is so depressing.

"It's going to take all day to get ready," Rose said, excitement in her voice. Cassi rolled her eyes, but she was amused.  
>"I doubt it would take all day. Three hours maybe, but not all day," Cassi told her and Rose puffed a breath out.<p>

"With the showers, face masks, shaving, hair, make up. Not to mention our hands and feet, it's going to take all day. Then we have our dresses, hair ornaments, and jewelry. Merlin we have to wear so much," Rose said suddenly, her eyes wide when she realized how much they had to do. Cassi smirked and raised her wand in her hand.

"We are _witches _remember? The only that would take time is our showers, masks, and hair. Since your hair is so temperamental," Cassi told her. Roses cheeks puffed out and her face turned red.

"It's not my fault my hair likes being the way it is. Not all of us can have gorgeous Slytherin hair," Rose told her and Cassi gave her an amused yet confused look.

"Gorgeous Slytherin hair," Cassi asked and Rose puffed her cheeks out again, making Cassi laugh heartily.

"Yes, all of you Slytherins seem to have gorgeous hair. Even that Bulstrode girl in Draco's year. Which is amazing because her face is anything but gorgeous," Rose said, and Cassi spewed out some of the water that she had been drinking. Rose laughed as she patted her back to help her fit of coughing.

"Rose! Watch what you say," Cassi admonished and Rose just shrugged.

"We are in the Gryffindor tower, not the Slytherin Dungeons. I assure you that everyone here agrees," Rose said to her then grabbed some towels and a bar of soap and shampoo and conditioner, "I'm going to go take a shower. You can use it after, then we'll get our masks on." Cassi nodded, then shook her head as Rose danced into the bathroom to her own tune in her head.

~0~0~0~

"Are you ready yet Cassi," George called from the door, then opened the door. Rose and Cassi shrieked since they were in the underwear. Cassi grabbed the closest thing she could to cover up her body, and something to hit him with, and walked over to George.

"Don't you know how to knock," she said as she hit him with a hard cover book. He bent over and tried to cover his head from her assault. He then used his Quidditch speed and grabbed her hand that held the 700 page book. He twisted her arm gently to have her release it. He wrapped his arms around her, a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry love. I should have knocked. Am I forgiven," he asked and Cassi chewed the inside of her cheek as she eyed him warily.

"I suppose so," she sighed out and his grin became wider.

"Can I see you later in that nice little black number you have on right now," he asked and she laughed and shook her head.

"No, I have something better in mind," she admitted and George's eyes widened with amusement and lust.

"Is that so," he asked and Cassi nodded, a smirk on her face. They then looked at Rose who was groaning.

"What Rose," Cassi asked, rolling her eyes at her best friend's reaction.

"You two are so lovey-dovey it's _disgusting_. Now George, I love you mate, but we girls need to finish getting ready. And you need to go finish putting on your tux and look utterly ravishing," Rose said as she shooed him out. Cassi laughed as Rose kept her head out of the door, "She'll meet you at the stairs leading to the Great Hall!"

"Ravishing," Cassi asked, a single brow quirked up, "Were you flirting with my boyfriend?"

"No," Rose said, but she had a smile on her face, "Why on earth would I do that? That would be very Slytherin of me," she grabbed her wand and gestured to the only chair in the room, "Now sit down so I can do your hair and make-up." Cassi obeyed and sat down, trying to keep her back straight as much as possible. Half an hour later the roles were reversed and Cassi expertly placed Rose's now curled hair to the side with her bare shoulder. She moved to face her and did gold eye make-up and bright red lip stick.

"There, all down, now you just have to put on your dress and you can be completely drop dead gorgeous," Cassi said, then stopped her movement suddenly. Rose looked at her, a bit startled by the sudden stop. Cassi could feel tears prickled her eyes, and her heart felt like it was going break into pieces.

"Cassiopeia," Rose said quietly as she watched her friend. She saw the tears in her eyes, "What's wrong." Cassi looked at nothing, and a single tear streaked down her face.

"Do you feel it," she asked in a whisper, and her violet looked at Rose.

"Feel what Cassi," she asked, and she began to move to the door to call for George.

"The pain, a lot of pain," she crumpled to her knees, her hand holding on to a chair leg. Her body was shaking, and Rose was beside her in a second.

"Should I get George," Rose asked, looking at Cassi with concern.

"Know, he can't know," Rose nodded and Cassi gripped her arm tightly, her purple eyes burrowing into her, "He cannot know." Rose nodded again, then tried to help her up. The mood was decidedly more somber as the two girls silently dressed. The moment wasn't mentioned for the rest of the night.

~0~0~0~

"Will you quite pacing back and forth. It's making me nervous," Fred told his frantic twin as they waited for Cassi and Rose at the stairs leading to the Great Hall. George stopped to glare at his twin for a moment before turning back and pacing again.

"They are taking forever. I don't understand it. They were almost done when I walked in there," George muttered to more himself than to Fred. Fred rolled his eyes.

"They are girls," Fred exclaimed and George stopped to look at him, waiting for him to elaborate, "They always take forever. And just when you think they're finished, they find something to look even more gorgeous for us. They are girls, that's what they do."

"What do we do," Rose asked from the top of the stairs and the two boys looked at her with wide eyes. She had a smirk on her face as she took slow steps down the stairs, purposefully moving her body in a sensual way.

"Whoa," Fred said and George nodded in agreement, Rose smiled at them, then looked at Fred.

"Where's Angelina," she asked politely. Fred took a loud swallow and stared at her with wide, admiring eyes. George cleared his throat when Fred hadn't answered. He shook his head a little as if clearing out cobwebs in his brain.

"She's still getting ready with Katie Bell. She should be down in a moment," Fred said in a dead-pan voice, as if he was on autopilot. George chuckled at his brother when he stared after the red-haired beauty as she sauntered off into the Great Hall. George saw some movement at the top of the stairs and turned to look. When he saw her he felt like all of his breath left him. Her skin was glowing against the green of the dress as the silver highlighted her purple eyes. She had a smile on her face as she walked down the stairs, not as provocatively as Rose. Her lipstick was a deep plum color that made George want to kiss her senseless. He held out his hand to give her support down the rest of the stairs. He stared at her unabashedly.

"You look…beautiful," he said softly, more to himself than to her and she gave a bright laugh.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself. Makes me want to sneak of snog you senseless," she told him, causing him to grin lustfully at her. He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"That sounds like fun. Let's skip the stuffy ball and go to a secret place somewhere," he told her, but Cassi began to move towards the large doors of the Great Hall. She gave a small chuckle, but her attention was averted when she saw the snowy wonderland the teachers had created. A small snowflake came down and she stuck her hand out to catch it, but it disappeared before it even got an inch within her hand.

"No, I think I want to stay," she told him, her brain a bit side-tracked. She turned to look at him a sweet smile on his face. "What," she asked, a smile reaching her face as well.

"Nothing. I'm just very lucky to find a girl like you," he told her and she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He could feel her smile.

"And I'm lucky to have a guy like you. I love you," she whispered the last three words. She hadn't said them since the day they had reconciled.

"I love you too," he whispered back and they kissed each other again. The hall was beginning to fill up, and they moved to an area where they would see the Champions and their dates enter into the hall. Cassi was clutching to George's arm tightly, nervous about dancing.

"Nervous about dancing love," George asked, a smirk on his face. Cassi snorted indignantly, then covered her mouth when she realized the sound she had made. George laughed at her expression then nudged her shoulder gently.

"I'm just worried you wouldn't be able to keep up," Cassi told him through a smirk. He was about to reply when the music started and the four Champions started dancing. Cassi noted the fearful look on Harry's face as he danced with Parvati Patil. She sighed loudly, and George looked at her with a confused expression. She nodded her head to the youngest couple on the floor, "He should have more confidence in himself. It makes him seem weak."

"What a very Slytherin thing to say," George commented, but nodded in agreement, "But you are right. He should have more confidence in himself. Not because it makes him seem weak, but because he can actually do it."

"What a very Gryffindor thing to say," she retorted and George grinned at her. They saw Dumbledore dance with McGonagall, then more and more coupled moved out to dance.

"Shall we milady," George asked extravagantly, bowing low as he placed his hand out for her to take. Cassi giggled and placed her hand in his and curtsied.

"We shall," she replied and George led her out to the dance floor. He gracefully twirled her, having her land right in his arms. They both had grins on their faces as they moved with the music, their feet practically off the ground. They seemed to be in their own little world as George lifted her up. They both had stupid grins on their faces as they moved their bodies as one.

"I'm so happy right now," Cassi blurted out suddenly. George laughed.

"Me too. You have made me one of the happiest guys on the planet. I'm glad I was able to figure out your name," he said to her and she chuckled.

"I was hoping that you would have taken a bit longer, but it all worked out in the end I think." George nodded in agreement, then Cassi continued, "How did you figure it out? I've been wanting to know." George grinned as he bent close to her ear, his nose just touching her hair, his lips barely brushing against the shell of her ear.

"I went into the deep recesses of my memory, and plucked it out from when we got sorted," he told her, and his grin got wider when he felt her shiver against him. She pressed her lips to his ear, her tongue flicked the lobe just a bit, causing him to shiver back. He could feel her smile against his ear. "How do you escape from being questioned by the teachers," he asked her, his curiosity finally allowing him to ask the question.

"I prove I know the information, they don't ask me question. You smell very tasty," she hissed out the last part, causing his blood to pump faster through his veins.

"Can we leave yet," he asked in a whisper to her. He knew that his voice sounded hoarse, but he didn't care. All he wanted was her. He felt a slight tightening around his pants, and he knew that she could feel hit. She bit his lobe and tugged it hard, and he fought against giving a loud groan. To other couples they were just dancing closely, in truth it was their first true sexual adventure. And the fact that everyone's eyes could be on them instantly intensified the situation.

"Nah ah ah," she admonished him, feeling the bulge in his pants. Her heart was racing at what they were doing, and she felt like all eyes were on them, but she made a quick scan, and they were still invisible to the rest of the attendees. "Not yet. You want to move so quickly, just like lion. You have to be like a snake. Moving slowly, patiently, waiting for your prey to come to you. And then you strike." She accentuated the 'k' in the word and this time George did give a quiet groan.

"You have no clue what you do to me," he whispered to her, she smiled and he kissed her ear, "So why don't I show you?" He bit her earlobe this time, then moved his head lower to nip a sensitive area just underneath her ear. She gave a small gasp, then began tapping his shoulder harshly.

"Professor McGonagall," Cassi exclaimed, and George gave a small grunt as he stood up sharply. He smiled at the wizened teacher as he deftly moved behind Cassi, hiding the obvious bulge in his pants. McGonagall had a stern expression on her face as she looked at the two teens.

"Are you two enjoying the ball," she asked in her stern tone. Cassi nodded briskly as she and George tried to fight the laughter that was trying to break through. Cassi heard him snicker and gave his foot a small stab, and he coughed to cover it up. McGonagall lifted a single brow and nodded then walked away. Cassi and George let loose the laughter as he led them off the dance floor, accidently hitting some of the dancers.

"Did you see her face," Cassi said as the two laughed heartily.

"She knew we were doing something bad, she just didn't have any proof," George said and Cassi nodded, wiping the tears away from her mirth. George grabbed her hand and tilted his head to the punch bowl.

"Come on, let's go get some punch," he said to her. She smiled, took his hand and they walked to the oversized punch bowl. And that's when everything went down hill.

**A/N: What did ya think? Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? I want to know your guys' opinion, but nobody reviews and it's making me sad. Am I moving the story to quickly? What? What? Tell me what I want to know. **

**A/N 2: About the sequel; I am going to finish this story first before I do the final installment of this series. I must say that I wasn't expecting Heir to Apophis Slytherin, formerly known as When Fred Met Lilia, to develop into this. I just want to thank all of those who had been reading from the beginning, and those that have continued to read. I am almost done. Please review, and read the above mentioned. I love hearing your opinions. Thanks and much love!**

**~Artemis**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To Break This Spell666: She is a mixture of both, even though she doesn't really know what is happening and why she's feeling it. I'm going to play more of this into the sequel.**

**Anonymous: I'm glad you like Cassi as a match for George. I tailored her specifically to him. Making her fun loving, but still has feelings. Which is one of the reasons why her house comes into question, because if you think about, she acts quite a bit like Hermione, but with a sneakier side that I think Hermione tries to push away. That's just my opinion though. **

**Thanks for you reviews! **

"Well if it isn't the blood traitors," Draco sneered, elegantly resting at the punch bowl, looking gorgeous and dressed to the nines for the ball. Cassi sighed sadly as she felt George tense next to her.

"Can you please not do this tonight Draco? We are trying to enjoy ourselves," Cassi said pleadingly and Draco swaggered up to her. She felt George take a step in front of her, but she placed a hand on his shoulder to have him move. He looked at her to see if she was sure, and when she nodded he reluctantly moved to the side.

"I saw you two out there, practically shagging on the dance floor. Have you lost all respect for yourself? What happened to hiding in the shadows Cassi," Draco asked vehemently and she felt a sudden peace come over her.

"I'm done fighting with you Draco," she told him, and he had a startled look come over his face.

"What? What do you mean," he asked, and he looked like the scared little boy he was.

"I'm not fighting with you anymore. If you can't handle the fact that I'm dating George then we are threw. I'm not fighting with you anymore," she said calmly, and he stepped closer, tears in his eyes.

"But you're my sister," he said, his voice sounding strangled. Tears began to well in her own eyes at his words.

"We can make it through this. You don't have to hate everything that isn't like you. You can come with me," she placed her hand out for him to take it. He stared at it, and lifted his hesitantly. But then he looked at the offered hand with contempt and slapped it away.

"I will _not_ be like you. I will no longer recognize you as family," he said, but some tears fell from his eyes as he spoke the words. Tears fell from hers as well, but they were silent as he continued, "We are no longer brother and sister." With that he swept away from her. Pansy Parkinson glowered at Cassi as she followed the young Slytherin, Crabbe and Goyle on their heels. George looked into her eyes, and that's when the dams broke. She let loose a quiet sob as he gathered her in his arms, and he led her away to outside the Great Hall. There they heard yelling, and the couple turned to see Hermione yelling at Ron and Harry. Harry looked upset and Ron looked mad as Hermione yelled at them to go to bed. She soon collapsed on the stairs and slid her shoes off. Cassi and George looked at each other before they decided to walk over. The sad girl didn't seem to notice their approach until Cassi sat on her right and George on her left. Hermione looked up at the two, and sniffled to get her crying under control.

"No point in putting on a strong front love," George said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Hermione broke down in tears again and rested her head on his shoulder. Cassi had no issues with this as she wrapped an arm around her waist and laid her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Boys are stupid," Cassi said suddenly, breaking the silence. Hermione nodded then gave a soft chuckle when George gave an indignant 'Hey'. Cassi smiled at George, "Sorry love, but you know it's true."

"Ok, I'll give you that one," George conceded, and Hermione laughed louder now. Cassi smiled at George when they heard the happy sound, and they were happy they could cheer the younger girl up.

"Don't worry about Ron Hermione," George said quietly, and the happiness turned into somberness immediately. Hermione pushed up from her spot and looked at George, anger in her eyes.

"He can just be so _thick_ sometimes. I don't get it. You and Fred don't act like that, and even pompous Percy isn't like that, and he acts like he owns the bloody world," Hermione exclaimed and George laughed at her description then looked at her with a slightly amused, slightly worried expression on his face.

"He acts like that because he wants attention," Hermione gave a slightly confused look so he elaborated, "He's a middle child to a large family. Three were incredibly smart and brought pride to the parents, while two others were the troublemakers, getting attention, much to their chagrin," he wiggled his eyebrows and the girls laughed, then continued, "Then has a younger sibling, a girl no less, amongst a bunch of boys. He's left all by himself. And then he finally gets to Hogwarts, can finally prove himself to the family, and he becomes the best friend of the most famous boy that has lived and the brilliant girl that was brewing polyjuice potion by her second year. He is always stuck in the middle. So he's trying to get attention. That's really all it is Hermione. The best thing you could do is act like it never happened."

"No she shouldn't," Cassi argued and the two others looked at her, waiting for her to explain. She sighed, "He'll just do it again. She should confront him about it and say that it's not okay for him to act like a five year old."

"But then that's giving him the attention he wants. If she acts like nothing happened, he'll get bored and won't do it anymore," George countered and she shook her head.

"But he would just do it more because he isn't getting the attention he wants. If she confronted him, he gets the attention, and he knows that what he's doing isn't working. Confrontation is better," she told him, and in the heat of the moment she stood up, her fists balled in defiance. He stood up as well, his chest puffed out.

"She should ignore him. Ignoring him is better."

"No confrontation."

"Ignoring."

"Confronting."

"Ignoring."

They went back and forth like this for a minute, Hermione looking back and forth between them like table tennis. When the couple had gotten nose to nose, their voices getting louder with every word, Hermione decided it was a good moment to stop them.

"Guys," she called and they looked at her, their eyes fiery with passion from their argument. She looked at them, an amused smile on her face, "Why don't I decide what I should do when I see him the next time. Does that work?" Cassi and George looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at her. They shrugged then sat back down as if nothing happened. Hermione began to laugh at the older couple, and they soon joined in.

"Glad we could make you laugh Granger," Cassi said, then gave her a side hug, "Don't worry about Ron too much, he'll get over it, and you two will be the best of friends again. I still think you should give him an earful though."

"She shouldn't," George sing-songed from beside them and Cassi looked up at him, making Hermione giggle.

"I would think that being a Gryffindor you would agree with the confrontation. If it's one things you lions live for it's the fight," Cassi said to him and he gave her a shocked look, his long hair whipping about his face. Cassi raised a single brow when he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He gave a quick wink to Hermione before turning back to Cassi, making Hermione giggle again.

"I would think that being a Slytherin you would agree with the ignoring. You snakes are known to run away," George said and Cassi scoffed.

"We don't run away _per se_," Cassi said and George gave her a triumphant look.

"Oh? Then what is it," he asked and Cassi chewed her cheek as she searched for the words. When he was about to say something she cut him off.

"We live to fight another day," Cassi said and George laughed.

"Such a romantic notion. You snakes are usually so…what's the word I'm looking for," he looked at Hermione who smiled.

"Cynical," she supplied and he nodded with approval.

"Yes, cynical. Perfect word Granger."

"Thank you George," Hermione said then stood up slowly and stretched, "I'm going to head up stairs, I'm feeling tired. I'll see you guys later. I'm sorry you had to spend your time cheering me up." She began to walk away but George and Cassi grabbed her hands, stopping her.

"Don't apologize when someone hurt you Hermione," Cassi said and Hermione nodded silently. Cassi gave her a bright smile, which she returned, then she walked up the stairs slowly, carefully, as if her body was sore. Cassi sighed, and George scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This night was a disaster," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. George rested his chin on top of her head after he gave it a swift kiss.

"Not a complete disaster. We did practically have sex on the dance floor," George said and Cassi gave a soft laugh. They heard a slow dance song come on, about the fifth one that night and George stood up. Cassi looked at him with a confused expression, then saw the hand he had placed in front of her. "May I have this dance?"

Cassi smiled then grabbed his calloused hand and stood up. She gave a demure nod, "You may." He smiled brightly at her as he wrapped an arm high on the waist, which lowered as she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest as their joined hands laid over his heart.

"Stay with me tonight," George whispered as he leaned his head in. Her eyes were closed and she sighed.

"I'll stay with you forever," she mumbled out, not expecting him to hear it. He smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"You promise," he asked and her eyes flew open. She pulled away, her eyes wide. He grinned at her and bent his head down to nuzzle her cheek. Both of their eyes closed they nuzzled each other's noses, "You promise?"

"I promise," she sighed out.

~0~0~0~

"You are certainly coming in late," Cassi said the next morning in the Gryffindor common room with Fred and George, when Rose tried to sneak in. Rose had her shoes in her hand, her hair a disheveled mess, and her eyes wide with surprise. Cassi smirked as she looked at the clock, "Or should I say early?"

Rose straightened up from her sneak position, a smirk on her face as well, "Which ever one you want to call it. All I care about is how much fun I had last night."

"Where were you," Cassi asked, even though she instantly regretted it when Rose had a lustful smile on her face, "Oh Merlin."

"I was with Richard Vaughn," Rose said proudly and the others looked taken aback.

"The Ravenclaw," Fred asked, his face a bit startled. Rose nodded slowly as she bit her lip.

"The very same. Ravenclaws really know how to shag," Rose said and she sat down next to Cassi, who was shaking her head with slight amusement. Rose continued, "Underneath all of that stoicism and genius is a passionate beast just waiting to be released. So much passion, and he had such a huge—."

"Enough," Cassi yelled, cutting her best friend off. Rose laughed when she saw the shocked and slightly disgusted look they had on their faces. Cassi began to shake her head again and Rose stood up, absentmindedly fixing her hair that didn't help at all.

"I'm going to go up and clean up, take a shower, so on. I'll see you later love," Rose gave Cassi a swift kiss on the cheek then disappeared up the girl's dorm stairs. Cassi looked at the brothers who were still frozen with shock. Cassi began to laugh which pulled them out of their petrified state.

"Is she usually so," Fred struggled to find the correct word, "direct?"

"Yes. Unfortunately," Cassi said then stood up, "I have to go too. I'll see you later babe." Cassi gave George a kiss on the lips. It seemed to last for a moment and Fred looked away to give them some semblance of privacy. Cassi smiled and looked at Fred.

"Do we make you nervous Fred," she asked, a smirk on her face and he scoffed.

"It takes a lot to make me nervous; my mum is one of them," Fred said and her smirk became a smile. She grabbed his chin and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Well that's good. Would hate to make the man I love's other half nervous," she stepped away and laughed as Fred wiped off his cheek. George laughed too and she gave him one more kiss and gave her lazy wave good bye as she walked out.

"She's something," Fred said as they watched her leave and George nodded slowly, a dopey smile on his face.

"Yea, real something. Do you think mum would like her," George asked and Fred thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Yea. She's smart, respectful, loves you. She's the perfect wife wrapped in a little package," Fred joked and George punched him in the shoulder. They laughed before becoming thoughtful again, "I think mum would love her. And if she didn't you wouldn't care and run away with her. So there you go." George agreed with the statement and they got up from the couch and joked all of the way to their dorm.

**A/N: This chapter was really short, I know. I'm at a loss though. I can't really write about what happened up to the last challenge because it's not in Harry's point of view, so nothing really happened with Cassi and George. I was thinking about skipping to the challenge and move on. What do you guys think? Please tell me, because I don't want to make the decision and then people complain about how I did that. I want to hear your guys' opinion since I write for you. So review and tell me. Thanks and love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is one of the last chapters of this story. I have spent a lot of time thinking about how I am going to continue this story, and I believe that it is the right choice. I'm sorry if you don't agree. Fortunately, nobody is forcing you to read this story, so you can stop whenever you want to. I hope you finish reading it though. Well…that's enough babbling. Now on to the next chapter!**

One Day before the Final Challenge

"George, we need to talk," Cassi said to her boyfriend ominously one early Saturday morning. George raised his eyebrows at the words, and he began to feel a panic run through him. _Calm down, she loves you, calm down. She won't break up with you_, he said to himself in his head over and over. He took a deep breath as he sat next to her on the ground beside the lake.

"Ok," he said slowly, "What about love?"

"My father is coming to the challenge tomorrow, and I want you to meet him," she told him, and he took another deep breath at the words. He nodded his head as a smile began to lift his lips.

"Is that all? You had me worried; I thought you were going to break up with me or something. My parents will be there as well. And I would love for you to meet my mum. What's wrong Cassi," he asked suddenly, seeing the worried and scared look on her face. She looked at him with wide eyes, and sighed as she looked out across the water. It was silent for a few minutes as George waited for her to speak.

"I feel things," she said finally, and looked at him again. She began to mess with the hem of her jumper, but she kept her eyes on George. He knew that she wasn't finished, so he waited for her to continue, "I can feel things that are going to happen. I don't know when it would exactly happen; all I know is the emotions that are going to happen." She stopped again, and George decided to speak.

"What are you trying to say Cassi," he asked gently, placing a tender hand on her cheek.

"I've inherited this from my mother. I don't really quite know what it is, but it's a part of me," she said to him, and he looked deep into her violet eyes.

"I love _you_ Cassi. I love all of you, including whatever this thing that you have is," he said to her, and she gave a small chuckle.

"I know, but I need to tell you something." George cocked up a single eyebrow, feeling slightly confused.

"There's more? What? Your cousin is half veela," he joked, but Cassi didn't laugh. She just continued to look at him with her sad eyes.

"Right before I finished getting dressed for the Yule Ball, I felt something. I felt so much pain," she said, her voice choking as tears welled in her eyes. George stayed silent, letting her finish, "A darkness is coming George, and everyone's lives is going to be flipped upside down. But we have to keep hope. We have to continue to believe that we are going to win against whatever's coming. Harry Potter is our only hope." She said passionately, but all George could feel was confusion. He understood what she was saying about her ability, but he got lost when she started talking about whatever was coming. His confusion must have showed because she gave him a gentle yet knowing smile as she kissed him on the lips.

"Come on love," she said quietly and stood up slowly, her hair falling softly forward, the sun creating a small halo on the top of her head. George couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful she looked with sun's rays lighting upon her skin perfectly, giving her a glow that he had never seen before. Her usually dark violet eyes were, right now, a bright purple that seemed to give her an unburdened look. But the more he looked into those eyes, the more he saw it, the pain that she had felt time and time again. The pain of something that is supposed to happen, but never knowing when until it is. George laid his palms on her cheeks, lightly cradling her face in his hands. He slowly leaned in and placed his lips on hers. There was no passion in the simple kiss, just love.

"I love you Cassiopeia, no matter what," he whispered to her, but all she could do was nod, so shocked she was by the tenderness he had just shown. He nodded back as he smiled brightly at her, grabbing her hand and taking them back to the castle to enjoy what little happiness they will be able to get.

Day of the Final Challenge

"Come on Cassi," George said excitedly as he pulled her through the heavy crowd. The families of the Champions were able to come, and Harry Potter had invited the Weasley's, and Cassi's father had been a main investor into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so he was there as well. Cassi followed George as best she could, a huge smile on her face. Soon they came up to a round, red-haired woman that had a nice yet maternal smile on her face.

"Oh, Fred dear," she practically yelled as she grabbed George into a bone-crushing hug. Cassi smiled as she released his hand and faded into the background. She stayed close by them, but knew that she should give them a small moment to catch up. George pulled away from his mother, and turned around to find Cassi. He saw her nervous and meek look on her face as she fiddled with the bottom of her sweater and grinned as he thought about how adorable she looked. He smoothly reached for her hand, and pulled her forward. She moved a bit reluctantly, but she tried to get her nervousness under control as she met the Weasley matriarch. George almost forgot that she had called him Fred he was so wrapped up in the way Cassi looked.

Mrs. Weasley noticed the way he was looking at the young girl, and smiled radiantly at them as she recognized and remembered the look of love. She looked at the shy girl expectantly, than back at the twin, "And who is this?" She asked happily, her blue eyes shining with happiness.

"This is Cassiopeia McKenna, and I'm George mum," he said to Mrs. Weasley, a joking smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," she said to him, sounding a bit flustered, then changed topics quickly back to Cassi, "I'm very happy to meet you Cassiopeia. Not that George spoke a lot about you to me in his letters." Cassi blushed at the woman's words, as did George, but put on her charming smile.

"I'm very happy to meet you as well. George talks a lot about you. I'm very glad to have finally met the woman he looks up to the most," Cassi said smoothly, trying to push out all of the charm she could muster. Mrs. Weasley looked at George with a surprised look on her face, obviously unaware of how her son truly felt. Cassi smiled with all of her pristine, white teeth, pouring all of her charisma into it. George ran an embarrassed hand through his hair as he shuffled a foot back and forth, looking everywhere but at Mrs. Weasley. Cassi pretended to see someone then grabbed George's hand again.

"I see my father, whom, unlike George, I have told about our relationship, and he is very eager to meet him. I hope I will be able to see you again soon Mrs. Weasley," Cassi gave her a small nod, and quickly pulled George away with her through the crowd. Cassi had a triumphant smirk on her face as George moved to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"You little minx," he exclaimed excitedly, "You saved me, and then doomed me in a matter of seconds. How do you do it?" Cassi turned to him, a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned in a bit, as if to kiss him, but as he moved in too she abruptly pulled away.

"Well love," she said, a twinkle in her purple eyes as she looked up at him, "I _am _a Slytherin." George grinned back as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head down towards hers.

"Very sneaky love, very sneaky," he said as his head inched closer to hers. Just as their lips were about to touch a deep, rumbling voice broke the moment.

"Yes, she tends to get that from her father," the deep voice said, making the young couple jump back about two feet. They looked to found a tall, dark man in a silk solid black suit with a white tie. His irises were almost completely black in the darkening daylight, but Cassi could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Daddy," she said loudly, trying to get her breath back to normal from her scare, "You scared us!" She moved to give the man a quick hug, which he returned warmly, even though his face was unsmiling.

"Yes, that was the point daughter," he said, and turned to look at George who was staring at the dark man with wide eyes, "Aren't you going to introduce us Cassiopeia?"

"Will you stop trying to intimidate him," Cassi said exasperatedly, "I know how you work, and I don't like the fact that you are trying to scare him." Her father lifted a single eyebrow at her words.

"And how am I supposed to determine whether or not he is worthy of my daughter," he asked, and George stepped forward, his Gryffindor courage surging through him.

"Would I be unworthy because I'm a Weasley? Because I don't have any money? Because I am a "Blood Traitor"," George asked heatedly, and her father smiled wide, his perfect white teeth gleaming from the magical lights of the area that was still packed with tons of people.

"Even if you were the Minister of Magic you would be unworthy of my daughter young man," his deep voice became cheerful and George smirked a little bit. Her father continued, "I don't care about money George Weasley, or where you come from. I only care about whether or not you can stick up for yourself, and there for my daughter. Which I see you can. My daughter is my only child, and she deserves a man that can protect her. Knowing your family history, I know you can give her that protection."

"I don't need protection father," Cassi said as she stood next to George, grabbing his hand, "I'm 17 years old."

"Everyone needs protection at some point little one," her father said and he tweaked her nose, making her grumble. He smiled brightly at her as he continued, "And you can't let your pride allow you to take it when you need it. I must go though, I have to mingle with certain Ministry officials. I will talk to you later daughter." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead then melted into the crowd, seemingly disappearing into it. George nodded appreciatively as her father walked away and turned back to Cassi.

"Come on love, time to head to the pitch," George said and Cassi nodded, following the huge crowd to the Quidditch pitch. Soon they saw very tall, very thick walls of the bushes that made up the Maze. The four Champions stood behind a beaming Bagman who pointed his wand to his throat, magically magnifying his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied for first place, with eighty five points each is Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter , both of Hogwarts School!" Cheers rocked the stands, and Cassi could feel the wood shake from all of the people cheering, "In Second place, with eighty points is Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute," more applause for the famed Quidditch star, "And third place is Ms. Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!" People more or less cheered for her, but it was mostly her fellow classmates. Cassi watched as Harry and Cedric stepped forward to go first. She noticed the two speak a little bit as Bagman blew the whistled, signaling for them to go. The two young men disappeared into thick brush of the maze, and soon it was Viktor Krum's turn, and then Delacour.

"Do you think he'll win," George asked Cassi as everyone began to talk quietly, waiting with anticipation for the victor of the final challenge. She shrugged, and then it hit her; pain, fear, death, and evil. She grabbed George's arm suddenly, her nails digging into the skin. She looked forward, but not really seeing anything as tears began to well into her eyes.

"What's wrong Cassiopeia," George asked soothingly, not wanting to scare her. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to get rid of her tears, but it only caused them to fall.

"I feel it. It's going to happen soon," she whispered, and George gingerly removed her hand from his arm as he wrapped his around her body. It began to shake, and he held her close to him to get her to stop.

"What's going to happen soon love," he asked tenderly, and she shook her head.

"I don't know. But it's going to happen soon, and it isn't going to end well," she said as she took deep breaths, calming her down. She pulled herself away from George and sat up with her back straight. George watched her warily, worried about how quickly she had recovered from what had happened.

"You ok Cassi," he asked, and she nodded, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm fine. I'm worried, but we'll just have to see what going to happen," she said to him reassuringly. They saw red sparks light up in the sky, and within a matter of minutes Delacour was pulled from out of the Maze. Cassi watched intently as they cleaned her up and made sure that she was, overall, uninjured. More minutes began to tick by and a second set of red sparks lit up the sky and Viktor Krum was pulled from the Maze as well, his face holding a feral look. All of a sudden Cassi stood and began to walk down to the front of the stands. George followed her quietly, noticing that she was in a trance. She walked over to Viktor Krum, who was pale and growled at her as she stepped forward.

"Young lady, what do you think you are doing," Bagman asked, and she lifted her hand to silence him. He spluttered indignantly at the gesture, "How dare you try to silence me!"

"I'm trying to help, and you are only agitating him further Mr. Bagman. So if you would please stop talking and let me help him, it would be much appreciated," Cassi said to him, fire in her eyes. She saw her father step forward and turned her attention back to Krum.

"You better listen to her Bagman," she heard her father say from behind her, "She's very stubborn when she gets this way."

"You better learn to control your daughter McKenna," Bagman hissed out, and Cassi whirled around to glare at the man to find her father towering over the fat man, his teeth bared as if to strike him.

"And you better learn to control your tongue Bagman, because although you work at the Ministry, I have the money. And I have a lot of proof of you betting, illegally," her father growled out, and Cassi smiled when he gave her his nod of approval. She turned back to Krum, his eyes solid black, his skin a grey color. He bared his teeth to her, growling, but calmed down when she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Who did this to you," she asked quietly, and he stared into her purple eyes. She felt cold the more they continued eye contact, but she never broke away.

"Evil," he croaked out, then his color returned to the fleshy tone it used to be, his eyes returning to its normal white. The band began to play as they recognized the flash of the portkey coming through to the main area of the pitch. Cassi turned around to find Harry crying over the cold body of Cedric Diggory. Fleur screamed at the sight of him, and Amos Diggory stepped forward, his happy face instantly turning into one of pain and sadness.

"He's back," Harry cried as he gripped onto Cedric's body, "He's back! Voldemort is back!" Cassi heard those words, and felt her heart drop, tears running down her face. Everyone began to panic and tried to run out of the pitch. Cassi's father called to George, who instantly was beside her, holding her hand tightly.

"Get her out of here, now," her father's deep voice yelled, and George nodded, dragging her behind him. Her body began to shake from everything that was happening. Her fear surging through her veins like ice cutting through her. Soon she couldn't make her body move from all of the emotions she was feeling. George lifted her up bridal style and carried her quickly though the crowds. Fred was soon beside them, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? What happened to her," Fred asked, easily keeping up with his twin. Cassi continued to shake, tears flowing down her cheeks. George kissed her wet cheek before he answered his brother.

"She was there when Harry returned with Diggory. He's dead Fred," George said, and a sad look came over Fred's face before returning back to the issue at hand.

"Let's take her to the tower, I think she'll feel more comfortable there," Fred suggested and George nodded promptly, making their way hastily to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting around the empty hearth, sad looks on their faces. Hermione's and Ginny's eyes were red as Ron held onto both of them, trying to give them as much comfort as he could. They momentarily broke away from their sorrow to find the Twins and Cassi.

"It's ok love, everything is going to be fine," George said soothingly, and Cassi laughed coldly as her tears fell down her face.

"Don't say things you know aren't true George. Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory. That was what I was feeling earlier. What am I going to do," she asked herself as her voice choked up from the tears. George placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away some of her tears, then placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"You aren't going to do anything. We are going to continue living. We are going to stay together, forever," he said to her quietly, yet with passion. She looked at him with her sad eyes as more tears welled up.

"You promise," she asked, and he gave her a sad yet reassuring smile.

"I promise. Stay here tonight," he said, more than asked, already knowing her answer. She nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Ok," she said meekly, and he helped her stand up and they slowly made their way up to his dorm room. Leaning on each other for the strength they are going to need later on.

One Week Later

Everyone moved into the Great Hall for the end of year feast. Usually the hall would be filled with the house colors of the winner of the House Cup, but the drapes were black behind the teachers' table. Everyone was somber as they sat down, and Cassi was forced to sit with her fellow Slytherins. She tried to stay away from the dark cold dungeons of the Slytherin dorms, and tried to stay with the Gryffindors as much as possible. She watched Harry closely, making sure that he was ok, and realized that no one was ok. Soon everyone was seated, and glasses filled with various liquids, and the hall turned silent as Dumbledore stepped forward to the phoenix podium.

"The end of another year," he began as he looked to the Hufflepuff table, and Cassi looked too, to see their sad, pale looks on their faces. She noticed Dumbledore looked deeply grieved as well as he continued to speak, "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person who should be sitting here," he indicated to the Hufflepuff table, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all to please stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory." Everyone stood practically, Cassi noticed, except for a select few Slytherins. She took note of the fact that they were mainly Death Eaters children. She stared at Draco who looked back at her. They kept their eyes locked on each other until Draco sneered and turned to Goyle who was next to him. Cassi felt eyes on her and she looked up to find George looking at her lovingly. She gave a soft smile back then returned her attention back to Dumbledore as they raised their glasses, then sat back down.

Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House," Dumbledore said, "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you know him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about." Cassi closed her eyes at his words, listening strictly with her ears. She could feel her eyes begin to prickle from the salt of her tears that were beginning to form. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself as Dumbledore said the next, very ominous words.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Cassi kept her eyes shut tight as she heard the words, refusing to look at the panicked expressions of the students. She could hear the whispers, and this made her squeeze her eyes tight against the sounds. Her hands gripped on to the wood of the bench beneath her, and she felt her nails scrape against it.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory." Cassi could feel the tears escape from her eyes, but she refused to acknowledge them as Dumbledore continued, "There is someone else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death. I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

Cassi's eyes flew open suddenly as she stared at Dumbledore with disbelief. Because she knew that speaking of Harry this way was only going to make matters worse for him. Dumbledore seemed to have seen her look of shock, but he continued.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him." As Dumbledore turned to Harry, everyone else followed, raising their goblets to him. Cassi watched everyone's faces and felt hollow. She knew they were going to turn on him next year. Because the students at Hogwarts are fake. And she hoped that someone new will come in next year and at least lesson the blow a little bit. Soon they returned to their seats, Dumbledore speaking a bit more to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, and then the hall was nearly silent as they ate.

On the Train Home

"Do you think you will be able to come to the Burrow during the summer? Mum would love to have you there," George said to Cassi as she squished with him and the others in one of the carriages on the train. She was leaning into him, his arm around her shoulder, her head resting on his shoulder. She shrugged.

"Maybe, depends on what my father wants to do. He says we might have to go to China to work on some of his businesses over there. Maybe while he goes over there I can stay with you, but we'll just have to wait and see," she replied, and then she couldn't think of what else to talk about. Everyone was somber on the train ride back to London. She noticed Harry call the twins for a moment as they got off, but soon George returned to her, a huge smile on his face. She tried to get up some sort of enthusiasm, but she couldn't. He noticed how hard she struggled to make their goodbye happy, and cupped her face with his hand.

"I'll write to you and talk to you about you staying," he said to her, and she nodded before leaning into a kiss.

"I see my father, I have to go. I love you George," she whispered out the last part, and he kissed her again before nodding.

"I love you too Cassiopeia. I'll write to you soon," he said to her and after one last hug and kiss they went their separate ways. She walked up to her father, but they didn't hug, or spoke, they just walked away from the crowd together in silence. Cassi kept her head down, her hair shielding her tear stained face.

"You know we have to leave," her father asked simply, and she nodded.

"I just want to say goodbye before we do," she whispered to him, and then she felt his heavy arm wrap around her shoulders, holding her close to him, kissing her forehead.

"All right little one, you will have your chance to say good bye one last time," he said back to her, and then they disappeared through a wall.

One Week Later

It was raining at the Burrow, fitting the mood. The Twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to keep the spirits up, but a depression had fallen over the usually lively home. They were all sitting together at the kitchen table that morning when George saw a figure standing in the middle of the rain, their face and body shielded by a heavy black cloak. When he saw a flash of violet he knew who it was instantly. He stood up abruptly and ran out of the door, immediately getting soaked by the heavy rain.

"What was that all about? Who is that," Mrs. Weasley asked as she watched her son run out into the rain. Fred watched his twin somberly before answering.

"That's love saying goodbye," he said wisely before stepping out of the kitchen as well and going up to their shared bedroom, knowing that George will wanna talk when he gets back.

"Cassi," George breathed out when he finally reached her. She lifted away the hood of her cloak, then looked up at George. He knew what was going to happen, but he didn't want it to.

"No," he said stubbornly, "No."

"I have to George," she said sadly, "We are leaving for China today." George grabbed her forearms, and pulled her to him.

"You can live with me, we'll keep you safe. Just don't leave me. I need you, I love you. Please don't leave me," he said to her, his voice choking from the tears that were escaping from him. Cassi looked up at him as she held onto his face.

"You don't need me George. This isn't goodbye, this is just until next time. If I don't go I won't get my inheritance, and I know I'll need it," she said to him and he pulled away from her, suddenly furious.

"You're leaving me for money," he yelled into her face, but she stayed calm.

"Yes, because I'm going to need it to pay for things later when the war starts, and my father made this condition. I love you so much George, please understand that this best. I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you, fight with you, live with you, share a life with you. But this _is _best, and I need you to understand that. Please don't be mad with me, I wouldn't be able to leave if I knew that you were," she said to him, and he nodded firmly.

"Good, because I don't want you to leave," he told her, but then sighed as he pushed his wet hair back away from his face, "Why do you have to leave? Just…why?"

"My mother was a Death Eater," she said evenly, never looking into his eyes, "And my father knows that as her only child, they are going to go after me for me to join them. No matter what. So, we are going to disappear off the map, until we think that they aren't sniffing after me anymore. I will return George, if you still want me to."

"Of course I do," he grabbed her chin and made kissed her forcefully on the lips before continuing, "I love you Cassi, not your mother, and I don't care about where your family has come from. You are right, you should leave. Just promise me that we will be together again." She smiled at him softly, then gave him another kiss, a more softer, tender kiss.

"I promised that I was going to be with you forever, and a McKenna never breaks their promise." She stepped away from him, moving backwards, far enough away from him, then apparated away. George stayed standing there in the rain for another hour, staring at where she left him. Finally he walked back inside, his shoulders slumped down, ignoring the various questions as he escaped upstairs, where he knew Fred had been watching and waiting for him. He magically dried himself off then plopped onto his bed.

"She left," Fred said as a statement, and George nodded as he pulled open a drawer. He pulled out a velvet box and he opened it. A simple gold ring with an emerald in the center glinted back at him. He quickly shut the box quickly and placed it back into the drawer. Fred watched his brother before speaking again.

"Do you know how long she will be gone," Fred asked tenderly as he sat next to George on the bed. George shook his head as he stared at the scorched floor boards of their room.

"I love her a lot Fred. And wish I could say that I want you to feel like this, but no one should ever feel like this. Love hurts," George said to him, and Fred just watched him before wrapping his arms around him. George returned it, needing to feel the bond with his twin more than ever.

"She'll come back George. I know she will," Fred said matter-of-factly. George didn't say anything and Fred got up and left him to his own thoughts. George pulled out the ring again and sighed before placing it back in the drawer, hoping that sometime soon he'll be able to put it on her finger sometime soon.

**A/N: That was the end of the story! But there will be an epilogue! See you soon, and review!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: And Now for the epilogue of **_**I Don't Even Know Her Name! **_**Remember, I am not JK Rowling. This chapter has a character from **_**Heir of Apophis Slytherin. **_**So I hope you read that before this.**

About Two Years Later

"We have to get Harry out of that house somehow," Lilia said at the Order of the Phoenix meeting. She was sitting between George and Fred at the table at Grimmauld Place. Remus was at the head of the table, Mr. Weasley at the other end. Mrs. Weasley was sitting right across from Lilia, Kingsley sitting to her left. Snape was standing in a dark corner, watching the proceedings with a sneer, and Mad-Eye Moody in another, his magical whirling around, the buzzing from the movement giving a quiet hum to the silence. Bill was sitting with his fiancé , Fleur, to the right of his mother. Tonks and Remus was standing behind the twins and Lilia, her arms crossed, and shoulders tense.

"We know that Lilia," Remus said gently, "But we have to get some sort of plan forming soon, because You-Know-Who can't be expecting it, or if he does we have some sort of plan B. It would be ideal for him to change into an animal, but since he isn't an animagus, that plan doesn't work." The room was silent as they contemplated a plan. Lilia was holding Fred's hand and George couldn't help but eye them with envy. He loved Lilia like a sister, but he was jealous that his brother was able to find love, and keep it, like he couldn't.

"Well seeting here eesn't going to do anything but prolong time," Fleur said a bit snootily from her seat with her heavy French accent. Lilia fought the urge to get up and punch her.

"We know that Fleur," Lilia snapped at her, and the two women glared at each other, "But it's not like you have been coming up with many ideas either."

"More than you have," Fleur spat back and Lilia stood up abruptly, growling at the Veela. Fleur stood up as well and the two women were almost nose to nose over the table.

"Fighting isn't go to do anything Duvane and Delacour, so might as well sit down," Mad-eye said gruffly from his corner and the two women sat back down slowly, as if waiting for the other to make a sudden move. George tried to fight his laughter, as did Fred, which earned them various glares. They shrugged simultaneously, when suddenly an idea formed into both of their heads.

"We've got it," they said at the same times and all eyes landed on them. Lilia eyes Fred warily.

"A plan to get Harry out of the Dursley house on his birthday," she asked and they nodded concurrently, and their grins became wider.

"Out with it you two," Mad-eye said impatiently.

"Why don't we -," Fred began.

"Become Harry," George finished and the others looked at them as if they had lost their marbles. Except for Mad-eye, who nodded in approval as he followed their train of thought.

"I like it, good idea Weasley," he congratulated them and they smiled triumphantly at the group.

"I am afraid I don't follow," Kingsley said as he looked around the room, noticing the other blank faces. But the Lilia's brightened from confusion to understanding.

"We use polyjuice to change into Harry, then we leave at the same time as the real Harry to throw Voldemort off his scent. I like it," she said then gave the twins a kiss on each other their cheeks. Mad-eye nodded firmly before stepping away from his corner, his staff hitting the ground hard at the same time as his prosthetic, and moved towards the door.

"Now that we have an idea of what to do about Potter, we can move on to the second order of business," he began as he looked at everyone, his blue eye whizzing over all their faces, "We have two new members. Fred, George, you might recognize them from your year. I happen to know one of their fathers very well and can attest to their loyalty. First we Have Rose Begley," he said and a young woman sauntered out, her auburn hair flowing down across her shoulder, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief as she waved to the twins.

"Hello boys," she said to them cheerfully, "Miss me?"

"Rose? What are you doing here? I thought you had left with Cassi to China," George said as he stood up slowly. He couldn't let himself believe it. He could feel his heart begin to race, and his breathing became erratic. Rose and Cassi went everywhere together, and Rose's family jumped at the chance to get her daughter to safety somehow. That could only really mean one thing. Time slowed down as George stared at the door with wide eyes and she stepped through. She had cut her hair short into a wispy pixy that framed her face perfectly. He first saw her saw her combat boot clad feet, then moved his eyesight up her jean-covered legs, then his eyes landed on her flat stomach, up to her chest, the black tank top showing a modest bit of cleavage. His eyes trailed up her neck, her chin, then her supple lips, her nose, then finally landing on her bright purple eyes.

"And second is Cassiopeia McKenna," Mad-eye introduced, but George wasn't listening as he stared into her violet orbs that he thought he would never see again.

"Cassi," he breathed out as he stepped towards her from his seat slightly, then stopped to continue to stare at her some more. He saw the muscles in her arms bounce slightly, and saw the ridges of her abs through her thin but tasteful black tank top. She smiled at him shyly, never taking her eyes away from his. The room seemed to have stopped all movement to watch the reunited lovers.

"Hello George," she said to him, her confident voice belying how nervous she was, "I promised you I would be back."

**A/N: And that was the epilogue! I know this story was short, and when I revise it after the third installment of the trilogy I might add some more chapters. I hope you liked the dramatic ending. I had envisioned it since before I began the story, so I hoped you liked it, despite the fact that it was only two pages long. Well, please review! Till next time! **


End file.
